Scarlet Sky, Book One: A Blood Red Dawn
by AsterEris
Summary: Scarletpaw is perfect. She is beautiful, loyal, funny, and kind, not to mention Firestar's heir. From her birth, she is destined to become a great and powerful leader. But when danger threatens her Clan, what must she do to protect all that she loves?
1. Allegiances

**Thank you to Brightfang, Dalnora, Kura Sumi, Moonstar of FireClan, Moonclan0Leader0Starchaser, and Skypaw for supplying me with some of these great names!**

Allegiances:

**ThunderClan:**

Leader:  Dawnstar: pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Sprucepaw_

Deputy: Lionclaw: gold tabby tom

Medicine cat Waterwing: long-furred blue she-cat

_Apprentice: Bloompaw_

Warriors:

Puddlespots: white and light gray spotted tom

Sunblaze: handsome ginger tom

Scarletspirit: beautiful red-ginger she-cat with white paws

Ambertail: pretty golden tabby she-cat

Bluefall: long-legged blue she-cat

_Apprentice: Mosspaw_

Goldbrook: brown and white tabby she-cat with gold tail

Drizzlepelt: tall gray (with darker flecks) tom

_Apprentice: Larchpaw_

Eagletalon: heavyset golden tabby tom with sixth toe on left hind paw

_Apprentice: Yellowpaw_

Badgerfoot: white tom with black feet

_Apprentice: Crowpaw_

Dovewing - light brown she-cat, gray eyes

Apprentices:

Bloompaw: gray she-cat

Larchpaw: dark brown tabby tom

Crowpaw: black tom

Mosspaw: small gray tom

Yellowpaw: pale, yellow-orange she-cat with amber eyes

Sprucepaw: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes

Queens:

Maplefang: pretty gold she-cat (mate – Badgerfoot)

Kits: Bearkit

Elders:

Moonblow: blind gray tom

Dapplegrace: tortoiseshell she-cat

Squirrelclaw: ginger she-cat

Fadedpelt: pretty white she-cat with blue eyes

**WindClan:**

Leader: Tanglestar: black and brown tom with white underbelly

_Apprentice: Gorsepaw_

Deputy: Molefoot: dusky gray tabby tom

_Apprentice: Hollowpaw_

Medicine cat: Laurelstep: pale ginger she-cat

_Apprentice: Wrenpaw_

Warriors:

Brackenear: pale brown tabby tom

Mudpelt: ginger tom

Slytail: black and white tom

Burnishedleg: heavyset gray tom

Graywind: long-furred silver she-cat

Owlwing: tabby she-cat

Cloudbelly: white she-cat with crooked tail

Rainpatter: black and white she-cat

Mouseleg: pale cream she-cat

_Apprentice: Reedpaw_

Apprentices:

Gorsepaw: brown tabby tom

Hollowpaw: silver tabby tom

Wrenpaw: red she-cat

Reedpaw: pretty yellow she-cat

Queens:

Daffodilfur: yellow she-cat (mate-Molefoot)

Kits: Longkit, Kindlekit

Elders:

Clipfur: gray tom with white underbelly

Nightspot: ginger tom with black patches

Mistyswipe: pretty silver she-cat, oldest nursery queen

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Gravelstar: dark gray tom

Deputy: Frostflame: tall silver she-cat

Medicine cat: Twilightpath: dark ginger she-cat

(Named Apprentice) Hoverwing: blue tom

Warriors:

Treeclaw: black tom

Dirtleg: dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Hawkpaw_

Huntedwing: yellow she-cat

Tallriver: black she-cat

Brushscar: ginger tom

Willowslash: tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice: Poppypaw_

Cardinalbelly: dark gray she-cat with reddish underbelly

Blackstripe: white tom with black and brown stripes

Apprentices:

Hawkpaw: dark brown tabby tom

Poppypaw: tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens:

Palepelt: small cream she-cat with large scar across her cheek (mate – Brushscar)

Kits: Moonkit, Graykit, Leafkit, Ashkit

Quickfoot: pretty gray tabby she-cat (mate – Treeclaw)

Elders:

Firestorm: enormous red tom with white patch around his eye

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Sootstar: tall black and dark gray striped she-cat

_Apprentice: Drypaw_

Deputy: Frostheart: pretty silver she-cat

Medicine cat: Littleleaf: small gray and white spotted tom

_Apprentice: Sparrowpaw_

Warriors:

Silverbrook: pretty silver she-cat

Redwing: long-legged red tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Mousepaw_

Duskfur: pretty gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Shrewtail: small mouse-brown tom

Grasswave: long-furred brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Ashpaw_

Shortwhisker: black she-cat

Volepelt: brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Drypaw: pale ginger tom with white underbelly

Sparrowpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat

Mousepaw: pale brown she-cat with ginger paws

Ashpaw: dark gray tom

Queens:

Sandstripe: pale yellow she-cat (mate - Redwing)

(expecting kits)

Elders:

Skywing: thin silver she-cat

**Cats Outside of Clans:**

Fang: gray rogue tom, lives on the edge of RiverClan territory

Tony: fat black and white tom, kittypet at Horseplace

Pansy: pretty ginger and white tabby she-cat, Tony's mate, lives at Horseplace

Gracie: deaf white she-kit, Pansy's daughter

Louis: gray tabby, Pansy's son

Quail: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, Pansy's daughter, wants to be a Clan cat, calls herself Quailpaw

Shadowclaw: small black she-cat, Fang's daughter, whom he named after ShadowClan, where her mother came from. (mother - Cardinalbelly)

Blacksight: long-legged black and gray tom with red tail, Fang's son (mother- Cardinalbelly)


	2. A Mentor and a Friend

_Waterwing, the blue-furred medicine cat of ThunderClan, crept out of her den. _

_A cat was calling her name._

_"Waterwing! Waterwing!" She looked around, her sharp ears taking in every sound…there! It was Boldstar, she could tell by his bold pawsteps. "Skygaze! Skygaze is kitting!" His voice trembled._

_"I'll be right there," she rasped. She loped out of the den, hurrying towards the nursery. Her blind eyes glowed faint white in the moonlight. Her shuffling steps were loud and noisy in her attuned ears, but to another cat they were hardly audible._

_"Skygaze! Sky gaze! Sky-" Boldstar's voice was cut off sharply, and he spluttered, his breath gurgling. Waterwing whipped around. She released a screech that roused the whole camp, but it was too late. Waterwing could hear the intruder's delicate steps as he padded away from the fallen leader. She could sense the delighted smile on his face. She hummed softly to herself, trying not to let her paws fall out from under her._

_An earsplitting shriek rent the night sky. "Boldstar! Oh, my Boldstar!" Skygaze cried out in an endless stream of endearments at the sight of her bloodied mate, lying at the camp entrance._

_"ShadowClan! ShadowClan has done this!" hissed a cat. " Dawnflower is leader!" The cry was taken up all over camp. "ShadowClan! Dawnstar! Dawnstar will make ShadowClan pay!" It was to this raucous chant that Scarletkit, sole daughter of the great Boldstar and Firestar's heir was born. And those words would ring in her ears for evermore._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo_

_"Scarletpaw. You are an apprentice now. StarClan has a message for you."_

_Scarletpaw watched as seven silver cats descended from the sky in graceful leaps, coming towards her._

_"You must save this forest, Scarletpaw. A great danger is rising. May the stars guide you on your journey, young one. You are chosen to fulfill the prophecy." An image of a forest rose up in front of Scarletpaw, and she stepped forward tentatively._

_"In the darkness there is fear, and before the red dawn, when light may shine, all must be brave. Farewell, Scarletpaw. The fate of your Clan is in your paws." The cats faded away, leaving Scarletpaw alone in the foggy forest. She could hear the padding of many paws all around her, and yellow eyes blinked in the shadows._

_"Wait!" she cried, whirling in circles. The cats, their fur black and silken like shadows, closed in around her, hissing and baring their glistening fangs. "Wait!" she screeched, but her voice echoed in the forest. The cats leapt…_

Scarletpaw woke, breathing hard. Her sapphire eyes were wide and glittering. Her paws twitched. She watched the rise and fall of Sunpaw's stomach next to her, and she tried to calm herself with that familiar sight.

"Scarletpaw?" She jumped, twirling about. It was her mentor, Lionclaw.

"I thought we might go hunting. It's stopped raining." The golden-furred tom stared at her expectantly.

"Oh," said Scarletpaw, nodding her head. "Of course, Lionclaw." She rose, raking the bits of moss from her bright red pelt, and followed her mentor into the dappled sunlight that fell on the ThunderClan camp. The smell of a forest just after a long rain permeated the refreshed air, and Scarletpaw drank it in gratefully..

"Good morning Lionclaw!" called Dawnstar, who was sharing tongues with her mate, Drizzlepelt. "And you too Scarletpaw! Do me a favor and check the markings by WindClan would you? A patrol hasn't been over there for a while."

"Certainly, Dawnstar," Lionclaw replied. The golden deputy slipped out of the bramble tunnel, and out of the camp, Scarletpaw following at his heels. "Let's head to the lake, and travel along its edge. I'm in the mood for a drink."

Scarletpaw nodded and raced ahead, her paws dancing over the springy, moist ground. Leaves brushed against her ginger pelt, and her paws were stained brown by the time she reached the shore of the lake. Lionclaw emerged a moment later.

"You're fast," he muttered, padding to the water's edge. He bent down and lapped up a few drops of crystalline water. Scarlet dipped her paws in, wincing with the cold, then licked them clean. The pale morning sun lay across her shoulders, warming her and loosening her stiff muscles.

"Let's hunt on the way to the WindClan border. The fresh kill pile is running low after Leaf-bare." Lionclaw turned and began a slow trot, allowing Scarletpaw to catch up to him.

"You're doing very well, Scarletpaw. I'm impressed," he remarked, smiling at her. Scarletpaw smiled back, her whiskers twitching.

"Thank you."

"I think I might talk to Dawnstar about you're warrior ceremony soon."

"Really?" Scarletpaw's carefully guarded expression broke, and she grinned widely.

"Certainly. You've earned it."

"Oh, I hope so, Lionclaw. You've been a terrific mentor."

Lionclaw laughed good-naturedly. "Let's see you catch something, then."

Scarletpaw stopped and scented the air, her ears flicking back and forth. The faint smell of mouse came from her left, and she dropped into a perfectly poised hunter's crouch. Out of the corner of her, she saw Lionclaw nod and smile approvingly. With intense concentration, she inched forward, pinpointing the scuffling in the dewy leaves. She tuned out all the other noises of the forests, focusing every fiber of her being on the mouse. It was in a difficult position, at such an angle that she would have to leap slightly to her left if she wanted to land right on top of it. A single shift in her weight could throw her off…Scarletpaw took a step forward and leapt.

Just at that moment, a thin, streak of brown came crashing through the underbrush, bowling straight into Lionclaw. With a surprised yowl, the cat tumbled forward, head over heels into the base of a tree. Admirably, Lionclaw stayed perfectly still, until the other cat, dazed and confused, scrambled to his feet. Then he lunged forward, catching the tom on the flank. The cat, who Scarletpaw had now identified as the WindClan warrior Mudpelt, was thrust into the ground, his face pressed into the leaves. Lionclaw yowled triumphantly.

"Ger'off me!" cried Mudpelt, spitting leaves. By this time, Scarletpaw was on the ground, her paws clutching the quivering tail of the mouse. With a deft swipe of her paw, Scarletpaw killed it, then picked it up and raced over to Lionclaw. He eyed the prey in her jaws.

"Nice catch," he muttered, his whiskers twitching.

"What's he doing here?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"WindClan deserves more hunting grounds!" Mudpelt spluttered, his beady eyes glaring up at them.

"Indeed?" meowed Lionclaw. Scarletpaw couldn't help but envy his coolness.

"Yes! Now let me up you conniving, idiot fox-"

"Silence! You have no right to address me in that vulgar manner. I will not allow you up until you explain fully the meaning of this intrusion."

Mudpelt hissed something under his breath.

"Hm?" Lionclaw queried, pressing harder on the cat's jaw.

"Oy shed, oy already tuld yews!" said the warrior, his voice muffled and slurred by the mud in his mouth.

"Did you, indeed." Lionclaw removed his hold on the cat's face, and Mudplet sprang to his feet. With a contemptuous flick of his ears, Mudpelt gathered himself to run. Scarletpaw was ready. The brown warrior turned, and rammed straight into her shoulder. With a surprised gurgle, he crumpled to the forest floor, his ears flat and his fangs bared.

"What will you do with me, then? I didn't steal prey or nothing," muttered the tom. Lionclaw strode up beside him and peered into his eyes.

"I will have you return to your camp and alert Tanglestar of this incident. I will have you apologize to me."

"As if-"

Lionclaw growled low in his throat. Realizing his precarious position, Mudpelt relented. "Sorry. Now I'll be on my way." With slow, dainty steps, the warrior crept past Scarletpaw, then raced away, his paws kicking up loam as he disappeared.

"Odd creature," meowed Lionclaw, shaking his head. Scarletpaw laughed quietly.

"Excellent job, though. Good tactics. The whole, getting in the way maneuver." Lionclaw nodded at her gratefully, and she couldn't help a small smile.

"I'll soon be seeing you on the Higheldge, I think."

Scarletpaw beamed.

"Anyway, I think it's time to head back. By the way, bring that mouse you caught. Fine hunting, what with all that commotion." Lionclaw grinned at her. She picked up the mouse and followed him, padding silently through the thick dirt.


	3. Plotting

Scarletpaw laid in the entrance of the apprentice den, asleep, her narrow, delicate head lying on her paws. Her red-gold fur glistened in the half-light of dawn. Sunpaw, his ears twitching, sat watching her, his keen green eyes flickering. He sighed. Since his first days as a kit, and for all his life, he had known that his heart belonged to Scarletpaw. She captivated him, and he had vowed never to love another cat. But how could he ever admit it? He had a hard enough time admitting it to himself. Scarletpaw would never have him.

Sunpaw's eyes clouded, and his whiskers shivered, although there was no breeze. With an ache in his chest, he rose to his feet, his golden fur reflecting light like shards of glass. He turned to pad away, when a bell-like voice called from behind him, "Sunpaw? Where are you going?"

He froze. With a thumping heart he looked over his shoulder, into Scarletpaw's faceted blue eyes. His breath caught, and he choked out the word, "Nowhere," before scuttling away. When he reached he edge of the camp he stopped. His mind was squeezed and he gasped for air. He was a stupid, _stupid,_ mouse-brained, lovesick fool. What was he thinking? _She must think I'm a badger-brained young kit,_ he scolded himself. With a heavy heart, he slipped out of the camp.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scarletpaw watched Sunpaw scramble away, his awkward reply ringing in her ears. Had he been staring at her? She shook the confusing though away, gazing after his golden tail. Scarletpaw blinked. What was she thinking? Sunpaw was the only tom who _didn't _swoon over her. She couldn't fall for him…could she? Since she was a kit she had admired him…but she hadn't actually…well, though of him in _that_ way before.

Sighing, Scarletpaw rose to her feet, her tail forming a curly-cue above her head. Everything was so muddled these days. The strange prophesy, Lionclaw's promise to make her a warrior, and now her…_changed_ feelings about Sunpaw. How could she keep up with it all?

"Scarletpaw! Scarletpaw come look!" The cry came from Larchpaw, a small brown tabby tom, who was standing at the entrance of the camp, gazing at her excitedly.

Rolling her eyes, Scarletpaw padded towards the pesky tom.

"Look! Look at this!" Scarletpaw looked, and her whiskers twitched in annoyance. At Larchpaw's feet lay a dead viper; it's diamond pattern scales dusty and grime-caked. Scarletpaw wrinkled her nose. Larchpaw drooped visibly.

"I caught it," mewed the apprentice, staring at her adoringly.

"It smells," she muttered, and stalked away. After moons and moons of trying to be kind to the pathetic little tom, she had given up, and resorted to more direct methods of shooing him away. She heard his soft whimper behind her. She had to admit, it was incredible that the overeager tabby had caught the snake, but she wasn't in the mood for handing out compliments, especially to Larchpaw.

She hurried to the fresh kill pile and snatched a vole from the top, devouring it a few bites. After a moment, she grabbed a pair of mice and headed for the elder's den.

Squirrelclaw lay outside, her ginger fur absorbing the warming light of the sun as it rose above the trees. At the sight of Scarletpaw, a loving smile spread across her face.

"Good morning, Scarletpaw. Oh, how lovely. Thank you very much." She delicately took one of the mice from Scarletpaw, gently nodding her thanks. Scarletpaw smiled in return.

"If you don't mind, the other mouse might go to Moonblow. He's complaining that the apprentices are neglecting him these days. Funny, as Crowpaw brought over a fat vole just a little while ago."

Squirrelclaw shot a laughing glance at Dapplegrace, Moonblow's mate, who was, at that very moment, finishing the last of the vole. Squirrelclaw chuckled. "He was always soft on her."

Scarletpaw trotted over and laid the mouse at Moonblow's feet. The blind old tom swung his great head around towards her. Despite her efforts to restrain it, a shiver passed along her spine at the sight of the tom's white eyes. She was fiercely reminded of the medicine cat, Waterwing, and that day, so long ago, when her father had been murdered.

Moonblow bent to sniff the mouse, than snatched it up and swallowed it in one mighty gulp. He muttered a gruff, "Thanks," and Scarletpaw hurried away. She was just about to slip out and go look for Sunpaw, when Lionclaw trotted up.

"Hunting?" He asked, inclining his head. Scarletpaw masked her disappointment, but nodded. "Sure."

Lionclaw smiled and led the way through the bramble tunnel. "Dawnstar suggested that I might assess you today, if that's alright with you. We talked yesterday and she says it would be wonderful to have such a determined new warrior in ThunderClan."

Scarletpaw's mind was churning. A warrior? It would be so exciting…

"…she also suggested that Ambertail take Sunpaw with us today for his own assessment, but he seems to be missing…" Lionclaw shot her a suspicious glance. Scarletpaw hid her small smile. It would be fun, of course, since every cat knew that Lionclaw was head over heels in love with the pretty she-cat, Ambertail, and the apprentices always managed to have a laugh at his antics when she was around.

"That would be great. I might have an idea where Sunpaw is, if you would like to me to go and get him."

"That would be spectacular, thank you."

Scarletpaw dashed off, happy to be on her own on such a nice day. She bounded gracefully through the forest, following the trail to the hollow by lake that every apprentice knew by heart. It was a traditional place where apprentices went when they wanted to think or train with their friends. It was the most logical place for Sunpaw to be.

Scarletpaw took the last flying leap over a rotting log that concealed the secret hollow. She dropped over the other side…and bowled straight into Sunpaw. With a surprised yowl they tumbled away from the log, each scrambling to disentangle themselves from the other. They ended paws awry with their noses pressed firmly together. They stared. Scarletpaw blinked. Sunpaw twitched his whiskers. After a second that seemed like a minute, Scarletpaw scrabbled away, quivering. Sunpaw was cringing with embarrassment.

"Um, I, uh…"

"Ambertail was looking for you," Scarletpaw blurted, and dashed away. Sunpaw stared after her, his whiskers trembling.

Scarletpaw sprinted back the way she had come, her heart drumming a furious pattern in her chest. She hardly felt the ground as her paws pounded it again and again; it felt as if she was flying.

_How embarrassing!_ Her mind screamed. A shiver ran down her spine. He must think I'm a clumsy young fox!

Scarletpaw soared over a boulder and landed with a spray of pine needles in front of Lionclaw. She stopped, surprised. Ambertail sat next to him, her pelt pressed close to his, leaning against his neck, eyes closed, purring. Lionclaw was resting his own golden head on top of hers, and his eyes were closed as well. Scarletpaw stifled a roar of laughter.

There was something funny about the two cats. Lionclaw, the great and mighty deputy, with his striking gold fur and deep, commanding voice, and Ambertail, the thin, lithe warrior with her mottled gold and brown fur, almost identical to Lionclaw, and her high, pretty voice.

They fit perfectly together, and for some reason it almost always made Scarletpaw laugh. Perhaps it was because they were just so perfect together, that their happiness was contagious to those around them. Scarletpaw giggled again.

Lionclaw jerked out of his reverie and leapt away, blushing a deep red (**A/N, I don't think cat's can blush because of their fur, but too bad.) **

"Scarletpaw! We were just, as in I, we just…where's Sunpaw?" asked Lionclaw, his voice deep and booming. Scarletpaw replied, "On his way. Where will be hunting? I heard that Bluefall found a warren of rabbits at the edge of the forest near the WindClan border. Shall we?"

Ambertail nodded, always keeping a cool head. "That would be excellent. If you could show us the way…"

Scarletpaw led them through the trees, hardly acknowledging when Sunpaw fell in behind his mentor, quiet and looking quite stricken. She padded confidently toward the WindClan border, her senses alert for any kind of traces of more intruders on ThunderClan territory. She didn't have to wait long to find some.

"Lionclaw! WindClan! I think there over there!" she hissed, dropping into a tense crouch and indicating a large holly bush with her tail. The others followed suit, their ears pricked forward and their muscles bunched, ready to spring.

"Quiet, I can hear them!" mewed Ambertail. Her tail whipped back and forth.

"…filthy mouse-brains. They don't know a threat when they see one," came a rasping voice.

"Molefoot," meowed Lionclaw, naming the WindClan deputy. Ambertail let out a low growl.

"They're stronger than us though, Molefoot. We can't defeat them in an attack," came another voice. This time, Scarletpaw knew immediately who it was.

"Mudpelt," she hissed. Lionclaw's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not stupid! I've already thought of that. All of their finest warriors will be at the Gathering next full moon, in six days. They can never resist showing off their power,"

Lionclaw hissed. Ambertail leaned forward, poised to leap.

"While they babble on about prey at the Gathering, we'll sneak into the ThunderClan camp and attack. They won't be expecting a thing. Maybe then they'll listen to us. Perhaps we'll be fat and happy this leaf-bare after all." Molefoot finished with a contemptuous snicker.

"It could work."

"_Could _work?!" cried Molefoot. "It _will_ work. Now go and tell Rainpatter, she can be in on this as well. After all, she is my badger-brain of a mate," grumbled Molefoot, and all was silent.

"He's still there," came Sunpaw's whispered warning. Ambertail nodded and touched him on the shoulder. "Good work. I might have leapt if you hadn't noticed."

Sunpaw smiled quickly, then turned back to the bush.

"On the count of three jump, and try to land on top of Molefoot, if possible. We certainly can't let him escape."

"One…" hissed Ambertail.

"Two…" growled Sunpaw, tensing.

"No, wait!" cried Scarletpaw. She watched as Lionclaw tumbled forward, scrabbling to stop himself from jumping.

"What was that for?" he growled, shaking.

"If we let them think no one heard, than we can wait and catch them when they attack our camp. It's more logical then just catching Molefoot. That would only drive them to make another plan, and this time less easy to foil."

Lionclaw grinned. "Good thinking. It's about time you were made a warrior. Let's just leave them to their little games and have a group waiting for them at the camp when they attack."

"Sounds good. Let's go tell Dawnstar," meowed Ambertail, turning away.

"Hunting?" queried Sunpaw timidly. "This was supposed to be our assessment day."

Lionclaw looked at Ambertail. She raised her eyebrow. Lionclaw nodded, seemingly understanding what Scarletpaw could not.

"Scarletpaw, you had enough of an assessment last moon, when we went hunting. I'm already positive that you will make a fine warrior. You run back and tell Dawnstar, while we watch Sunpaw for a little while. You can tell Dawnstar whatever flattering things you want about your 'assessment'. Just let her know that I think you're ready."

Without another word Ambertail and Lionclaw disappeared with Sunpaw at their heels. Scarletpaw nodded to herself and raced away, determined to make a good report to her leader.


	4. So This is You

"_WindClan?"_ cried Dawnstar, staring, incredulous, at Scarletpaw. The ruby-furred apprentice tried not to cower in the presence of the leader. "And I thought, since the time of Onestar, that they were our allies. Great StarClan, Tanglestar and his Clan are mighty fools indeed. They should know that they couldn't defeat ThunderClan in battle. Ah well, it can't hardly be helped can it?"

Dawnstar smiled kindly at Scarletpaw. "No," the apprentice replied. Dawnstar smiled.

"Oh yes, about your warrior ceremony: tomorrow at first light? How does that sound to you?" With a sly smile, Dawnstar nodded to her and padded away. Scarletpaw grinned to nobody in particular. A warrior! At last!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge?" came the summoning cry. Scarletpaw leapt from her bed of moss, subconsciously realizing that this was the last time she would sleeping in the apprentice den.

"I understand that some warrior ceremonies are in order?" said Dawnstar, who was sitting, her tail tucked primly around her paws, on the Highledge.

Scarletpaw made her way to the front of the group where she found Sunpaw and Goldpaw, both as eager looking as she, watching Dawnstar.

"But before all that I have some news. There have been reports from one of our patrols that WindClan is planning an attack." Yowls of outrage erupted from the crowd. Lionclaw quieted them down with a wave of his tail.

"A wise apprentice suggested that our best warriors and apprentices lie in wait for them during the Gathering, which is their planned time of ambush, and catch them off their guard." With this statement Dawnstar shot a congratulating glance at Scarletpaw. "That is our plan. I will announce the attendees of the Gathering at moon-high tonight. Now – first, I have a request from Skygaze that she be permitted to join the elders, due to her failing sight and stiff limbs. I have granted that request. Skygaze, you were a brave and courageous warrior. From now on your name shall be Fadedpelt, and may StarClan ease your passing when the time comes."

Fadedpelt nodded gratefully and found her place beside Dapplegrace, who looked delighted to have a new friend to fuss over.

"Sunpaw, please step forward."

Sunpaw looked up startled, and took a bold step forward. Scarletpaw watched intently.

"Sunpaw, you have shown that you are brave, bold and creative in battle, and that you have a kind and open heart. Sunpaw, do promise to always uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do, Dawnstar."

"Then you be known as Sunblaze. I commend you to StarClan as a warrior in your turn."

Sunblaze, a fierce glimmer in his eye, touched his chin to Dawnstar's shoulder, then returned to his place beside Goldpaw. She stared at him enviously.

"Goldpaw, please step forward."

The timid she-cat rose and padded to the base of the Highledge.

"Goldpaw, you have proved yourself to be a kind, caring, and generous young cat in every aspect of Clan life. I am sure that you will make an excellent warrior, and perhaps mother, some day."

Scarletpaw stifled a laugh as Goldpaw looked lovingly at Crowpaw. The black tom glanced swiftly at Scarletpaw, than turned back and smiled at Goldpaw. Scarletpaw sighed.

"Goldpaw, do you promise to always uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes, Dawnstar."

"Then let you be known as Goldbrook. I commend you StarClan as a warrior in your turn."

Goldbrook, smiling with evident happiness, settled down next to Crowpaw, purring. Scarletpaw held her breath, then released as Crowpaw rested his head on top of the new warrior's.

"Scarletpaw, please step forward."

Scarletpaw strode forward, her fur glistening. She couldn't help but notice as every cat looked up and watched, even those with drifting attention. She sighed to herself.

"Scarletpaw, you uphold the name and honor of the legendary Firestar as a courageous, hard-working, quick-witted and vivacious young cat. I am sure that one day you will become an impressive leader in your predecessor's stead. Scarletpaw, do promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"Until the day I hunt with StarClan, Dawnstar." Her powerful words caused a hush to come over the assembled cats. Scarletpaw smiled in her mind. Just what she had intended.

"Then let you know be known as Scarletspirit. May your life be great."

Scarletspirit bent her head to Dawnstar's shoulder, and the leader gently brushed her brow.

No cat spoke as Scarletspirit returned to her place, her eyes calm and sharp. But inside, Scarletspirit was screaming. Why did everyone expect her to be just like Firestar!? She could be whoever she wanted to be, not follow in the paw-steps of some ancient leader that she never knew.

"Well then. I would also like to name three new apprentices."

A collective excited gasp came from Dovewing's three kits. They bounded forward, their eyes alight with this new prospect of adventure.

"Mosskit, I present you to StarClan as a kit ready to begin his life as an apprentice. I expect you to train hard and learn the warrior code from your mentor. Will you do this, in honor of your Clan and in honor of StarClan?"

"Yes, Dawnstar!" cried the little gray tom, leaping forward eagerly.

"Than you shall be Mosspaw, mentored by Bluefall."

The elegant blue she-cat stepped forward and touched Mosspaw's nose, then the two receded into the crowd.

"Yellowkit, I present you to StarClan as a kit ready to begin her life as an apprentice. I expect you to train hard and learn the warrior code from your mentor. Will you do this, in honor of your Clan and in honor of StarClan?"

Yellowkit, her pale orange-yellow fur standing straight up, nodded enthusiastically, afraid to open her mouth lest she yowl.

"Than you shall be Yellowpaw, mentored by Eagletalon."

Yellowpaw respectfully licked the bulky warrior's shoulder, than bounded to her mother's side, wriggling uncontrollably.

"Sprucekit, I present you to StarClan as a kit ready to begin her life as an apprentice. I expect you to train hard and learn the warrior code from your mentor. Will you do this, in honor of your Clan and in honor of StarClan?"

Sprucekit replied, "Yes, Dawnstar," in a quiet, shrill voice. Scarletspirit couldn't help a smile at the tin kit's calm attitude.

"Than you shall be Yellowpaw, mentored by myself."

Her siblings gasped in awe, and Sprucekit grinned widely before reaching up and licking Dawnstar swiftly on the shoulder as her new mentor bent to greet her.

"The meeting is over," announced Dawnstar. "Lionclaw, may I have a word, please?"

Scarletspirit padded away, twitching her tail. Her life's dream was to become deputy of ThunderClan…wasn't it? She would be a strong powerful guide to her clan mates, and they would look up to her like the figure that her ancestor had been. She would follow in Firestar's powerful pawsteps – his greatness was her greatness. Her mother had always said so. Scarletspirit let out a grunt of fury.

Why did _she _have to be expected to lead!? She was not Firestar! She was not like him in every detail! She lashed her tail, frowning. She was not perfect – nobody was! She was master of her own destiny, not a troupe of starry jesters who thought they could tell her what to do! She didn't even know what the awful dream was about anyway.

_But my father…_ Scarletspirit was painfully reminded of her father's murder, so long ago. _He expects to live up to his name, and I know can, but is it what I really want?_

The red-furred warrior sighed.

"Hey! Scarletspirit!" Scarletspirit whirled around, expecting Larchpaw loping toward her with that idiotic grin on his face, but she stopped in mid-snarl, surprised. It was Sunblaze, a happy, quirked grin on his face.

"What?" she meowed, dropping onto her haunches. Her eyes were bright and curious.

She saw Sunblaze falter as he caught her gaze, but he gathered himself again and said, a little too loudly, "Would you like to come hunting with me?"

Scarletspirit cocked her head, as if thinking about it, even though she knew her answer even before he finished the sentence.

"Sure. But I get to pick where."

Without giving Sunblaze an opportunity to object, she took off for the camp entrance. As she ran, a smile spread across her face, as she thought of the perfect place to lead Sunblaze. It would be very clever, and play exactly into her little plan. She wanted to know if Sunblaze was aloof because he, in truth, was obsessed with her, just like every other cat, or if it was because of his true personality.

She came to a light stop in the so-named Apprentice's Hollow, and waited patiently for Sunblaze to catch up. She knew it was slightly foolish, because she wasn't an apprentice anymore, but she wanted to know for sure about Sunblaze…

He came galloping into he hollow, eyes wild and breath ragged. When he caught of sight of her flinched, barely noticeable, but Scarletspirit caught it.

She stared at him, her sapphire eyes wide and innocent, not moving a muscle. He stared back, flanks heaving, watching her warily. They remained that way for a long time, each waiting until the other looked away, as a triumph of sorts, but each becoming more and more nervous and agitated.

Scarletspirit would not give in, but she could feel her heat beating rapidly and her ears twitched. Sunblaze looked no batter, but nor would he back down.

Finally, Scarletspirit could take it no longer. It burned her pride, but the pressure of his amber gaze was harsh and heavy. She took one last slow breath, and averted her eyes. To her amazement, and Sunblaze's, he looked away at the exact same moment. Scarletspirit released an embarrassed giggle, which sent Sunblaze laughing nervously as well, until Scarletspirit couldn't help but break out in a delicate guffaw at their own rigidity.

Sunblaze joined in, and the two laughed together, the bright bell-like tinkling and the deep, bass tones of the two warriors mixed and mingled until they sounded as one, and finally they broke off, smiles stretched across both faces.

"You know, I didn't think…" Sunblaze looked up at her, his amber eyes twinkling.

"I know. I didn't either," Scarletspirit replied, smiling softly.

"I expected…"

"Yes."

Neither of them needed to say more. They sat for a while, enjoying the warm sunlight and the weightlessness of Greenleaf air, and enjoying one another's company. _It was so odd_, though Scarletspirit, _that such a silly thing like laughter could so melt the walls between us. Before, I only knew Sunblaze as an arrogant, proud tom, so unlike myself. Now I know him as I should: a kind, warmhearted warrior, as similar to me as I am to my mother._

"Scarletspirit…" Sunblaze began cautiously, his eyes questioning.

With a glowing grin, Scarletspirit pressed the tip of her crimson tail against his muzzle, and leapt quickly over the log that sheltered the hollow, disappearing from his view.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

From the moment Dawnstar had pronounced him a warrior, a new, determined courage had filled Sunblaze's heart. As he looked at Scarletspirit, now a warrior like himself, making her all the more beautiful, pad away, he felt a new bravery in him, and he rose, single-minded.

Without any thought for himself, seemingly floating outside of his body, he approached, and to his own surprise, invited her to hunt with him. He thought he saw a flicker of delight in her azure eyes, but it passed quickly.

He followed her gallantly, hardly aware of it, to the Apprentice Hollow. But when he caught of the sight where he made his first clumsy step toward this newfound goal, his new courage dissolved. Now here he was, supposedly more confident than he felt, facing her – alone.

He stared. She stared. He couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away. The elated part of him argued: why shouldn't he? He had just as much right as she to participate in their little staring contest. Why shouldn't he just loose himself inside those pools of sparkling cerulean all day…?

But just as he was about to drown in her eyes, he jerked himself awake and turned away from her…just as she looked to the ground as well. He swelled inside, relieved that it hadn't been only him who had broken away.

Scarletspirit began to giggle. He couldn't help it, he joined in. Soon they were both laughing raucously, basking in the warmth of the sun.

"You know, I didn't think…" Sunblaze looked up at her, his amber eyes twinkling. How could he have known that beneath her obvious beauty, she was so warm and bright. How could he have? As if her beauty wasn't enough to captivate him…

"I know. I didn't either," Scarletspirit replied, smiling softly. His heart inflated with that one smile.

"I expected…" He had to say it.

"Yes." He almost sighed with relief at the simple response.

She grinned.

"Scarletspirit…" He began cautiously, his eyes questioning. What would she say_? She must know. She must know I love her. She has to know._

She flicked her tail to his muzzle, silencing him. That was enough. _More_ than enough. He felt like flying. His world was thirty-times brighter, the sun thirty-times warmer, the bird-song thirty-times sweeter. _Scarletspirit! _Cried his heart. He watched her disappear over the log.

_Scarletspirit!_


	5. We Fight With StarClan

"I will bring Puddlespots, Badgerfoot, Dovewing, Mosspaw and Yellowpaw to the Gathering tonight. The rest of you will wait for WindClan's attack. Eagletalon will be senior warrior here, and I expect that all of you will do as he says," finished Dawnstar. "Come, we leave now."

She and the rest of the group streamed out of the gorse tunnel, leaving Scarletspirit and the remainder of the Clan standing in the center of camp, bathed in moonlight.

"Alright," began Eagletalon in his deep, gravelly voice. All heads turned to look at the massive brown warrior. "Bluefall and Crowpaw, guard the elder's den. Goldbrook and Drizzlepelt, guard the nursery. The rest of you, hide. You who are assigned someplace, make it look as if you are lolling about, bored and tired. Remember, we know nothing about this little plan."

The cats took off to carry out the plan, each either lying down and beginning to munch on fresh-kill, or diving for a place to conceal themselves.

"Hey Scarletspirit!" called Sunblaze. Scarletspirit trotted over. "Let's hide here." He gestured at a log that could hide them both relatively well. She nodded and slipped into the cool cavern, Sunblaze following behind. Beneath the log it was stuffy and damp, and Scarletspirit was pressed against Sunblaze. Her pelt prickled as he shifted next to her, and she stole a glance at his amber eyes, watching the camp entrance from their shelter.

"Quiet! He hissed suddenly. "I can smell WindClan."

A moment later, a group of seven WindClan warriors and apprentices came slinking through the tunnel. Ambertail, who had been resting peacefully outside the warrior's den, lifted her head, her eyes wild, and unleashed a nervous snarl.

"Ha!" cried Mudpelt, who was in the lead. "We caught you off your guard, didn't we?" He snickered, beckoning his warriors forward with a flick of his tail.

"Take the kits, and destroy their camp. WindClan is powerful!"

A warrior who Scarletspirit recognized as Cloudbelly, a pretty white she-cat, strode forward, only to be flung to the ground by Eagletalon's colossal bulk. The she-cat squealed and dove behind Owlwing, another warrior.

"Fool!" cried Mudpelt. He hissed at Cloudbelly, then hurled himself at Eagletalon. Ambertail was ready. As the brown warrior approached, she extended her forepaw, and he tumbled head over heels, straight into Eagletalon's paws. With a cry of outrage he jumped backward, limping.

"Go! Go, you idiots!" he screeched at his warriors, and with flickering eyes the WindClan warriors surged forward. Scarletspirit snorted. They hardly had a whisker's worth of a chance.

She watched as Ambertail scuffled with Graywind, a tall, long-furred she-cat, and marveled at Crowpaw's skill as he fended off a warrior attempting to enter the den he was guarding.

Finally, after she had had enough of hiding, a WindClan apprentice trotted past the log. She charged out, barreling into his side and driving him into the ground. Sunblaze followed, catching another warrior on the jaw as he tried to help the shrieking apprentice. Scarletspirit raked her claws across the apprentice's cheek, before allowing him to go streaking out of the camp, blood bubbling up along his face.

Suddenly, a huge weight came crunching down on Scarletspirit's shoulder, and with a cry of pain she crumpled to the ground, wincing as she felt her leg shudder and strain.

"You _might_ win this time, ThunderClan, but we will back," came Mudpelt's sibilant voice. Rage boiled in Scarletspirit's stomach, and with a mighty heave she tossed Mudpelt from her back, whirling to face the dusty tom.

"Traitor!" she screeched, and threw herself at him. She scrabbled for a grip on Mudpelt's neck, but he held her off, pawing at her shoulder's and neck. She broke away, circling, and he followed suit, watching her warily. The sounds of the battle raged around her, but she ignored them, focusing all her attention on the WindClan warrior before her.

"You will _never_ return, if I have any say in the matter," she growled. Mudpelt lurched forward, but she was ready. As he neared, she stepped easily to the side and reached out her paw, catching him off balance. His momentum carried him into the dirt behind her. Instantly she was after him, nipping here, biting there, like a flea nibbling at his pelt.

"Who says you _do_ have a say in the matter?" Mudpelt barked, leaping forward. Scarletspirit had not anticipated this. Mudpelt lunged at her paws, and she barley managed to scrambled out of his way before his jaws clenched around her forepaw. But the maneuver was enough to throw her off. Again he hurdled forward, and this time his fangs dug into her flank, shoving her into the firm soil.

Scarletspirit scrabbled at his belly as Mudpelt pinned her beneath him, his green eyes flashing. Scarletspirit narrowed her eyes and gazed around, looking for a way to distract Mudpelt so she could shake him off. All at once she felt Sunblaze's amber eyes, and turned to face him. He was staring at her with a mixture of concern and pride. She flashed a smile, and he returned the gesture bravely, turning and locking in battle with another WindClan warrior. The motion gave Scarletspirit a burst of newfound energy, and with a roar, she rammed her head into Mudpelt's stomach. He spluttered, releasing his grip on her, and she shot up, watching as her enemy desperately tried to inhale the air that had been knocked from his lungs.

"StarClan _knows_ that all cats have a 'say in the matter' " she jeered, and sunk her teeth into Mudpelt's scruff. With a nod from Scarletspirit, Sunblaze came forward and picked up Mudpelt's hindpaws, and together they bore him out of the camp, resisting his impatient wriggling. When they released him, he spat at their feet, and without a word, sprinted away, yowling for his warriors to follow. They did, with eager steps, grateful to be away from the losing battle.

Scarletspirit heaved a shuddering breath, shaking her paws, then turned to Sunblaze. He was staring at her, his amber eyes full of…was it love? Scarletspirit shivered, despite the warmth of the green-leaf evening.

"You fought like a warrior of StarClan," he murmured in her ear as she walked up next to him.

"Thank you. You fought well too." With a gentle smile she led the way back to ThunderClan camp. Cats were picking themselves up after the fight, licking each other's wounds and waiting calmly for Dawnstar and the other's return.

"Hey Scarletspirit!" came an excited mew. Scarletspirit turned to face Bearkit, Maplefang's only son, who was trotting happily towards she and Sunblaze.

"Was that WindClan?" asked the kit, his bright eyes wide and eager.

"Yes. They are twofaced fools, all of them."

"Oh! I thought they smelled funny."

"That's just their scent. All Clans have a different scent."

"Oh. Well I like mine better. They smelled like old bedding."

Scarletspirit laughed and nudged the cat back towards his mother, who was licking her tail outside the nursery. Maplefang flashed a grateful smile and led the cat back into the nursery.

"Maybe Dawnstar will let you mentor him someday," remarked Sunblaze, watching the large brown kit. Scarletspirit looked down at the ground. It was her hope, but she knew that there were other, more experienced warriors that could mentor the energetic young kit.

"Maybe," she said finally.

"Want to share some fresh-kill?" asked Sunblaze, making his way towards the pile. Scarletspirit followed.

"Sure."

Sunblaze selected a fat squirrel from the piled and sat down, beckoning Scarletspirit to join him. She took a huge mouthful, chewing it and swallowing quickly.

"This is delicious!" she cried. "I didn't realize I was so hungry!" She grabbed another morsel and swallowed contentedly. Sunblaze growled in mock distress.

"Hey!" he meowed indignantly, crouching over the vole. "Leave some for me!"

Scarletspirit laughed, watching as the golden warrior dug in beside her. His coat shimmered in the pale twilight, and his amber eyes glowed like fire. A warm feeling spread through her stomach, and pressed her nose against his cheek, purring. Sunblaze blinked, surprised, but he closed his eyes and began to purr as well, pressing his pelt to hers.

The orange glow of sunset spread across the camp, throwing contorted shadows on the ground, and masking the trees and bushes in a coppery light. Soon, purple, then cobalt blue streaks began to darken the sky, and the stars of Silverpelt blinked into life above the ThunderClan camp. The excitement of the battle was practically forgotten, as Scarletspirit and Sunblaze fell into a comfortable sleep, curled up next to each other, nose-to-nose, purring.


	6. Invisible Threat

Scarletspirit woke up with the sun, welcoming its warmth with a happy purr. She rose and stretched, careful not to wake Sunblaze as he slept on beside her.

"Scarletspirit?" came a questioning meow. A pale gray head poked through the entrance to the warrior's head. It was Puddlespots. "I was hoping you might be up for dawn patrol," meowed the spotted tom, flicking his tail.

"Sure," she replied. With a quick swipe of her tongue over her ear, Scarletspirit followed. Bluefall and Mosspaw fell in beside them as they padded through the bramble tunnel. Puddlespots led the way along the ShadowClan border, pausing every once in a while to renew scent markings that were growing faint.

Scarletspirit paused to lick drops of dew from a leaf, bending forward to reach them. Mosspaw copied her, sniffling loudly as the crystal drops of water fell onto her nose. Scarletspirit suppressed an amused laugh, then turned and galloped after Drizzlepelt.

When they reached the lake, Scarletspirit sensed that something was wrong. Drizzlepelt stood at the water's edge, his fur bristling. Puddlespots was sniffing at the gravelly sand, and his tail was lashing back and forth irritably.

Scarletspirit jumped forward, her mouth opening to question them, when an acrid scent swamped her senses. She coughed, spluttering, and scrambled to a halt, her eyes wide and fearful.

"What is it?" she rasped, trying not to breath in the awful smell.

"Sickness," hissed Puddlespots, turning his amber eyes on her. She bristled, alarm burning in her stomach. "I don't know what kind, but it smells bad."

"That's for sure," growled Mosspaw, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"It's definitely coming from RiverClan," confirmed Drizzlepelt finally, dropping his head and padding away from the water. Puddlespots hissed.

"We have to warn Dawnstar!" he cried, turning away from the lake and hurrying back into the trees.

"This could be disastrous," muttered Drizzlepelt, so only Scarletspirit could hear. "If the sickness reaches ThunderClan, who knows what might happen."

Shaking his head, the gray tom padded away. Scarletspirit stiffened as another wave of the stench rolled at her from across the water. Dread rose in her throat like bile, and she followed the two warriors back to camp, Mosspaw trotting at her heels.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When the patrol reached camp, Drizzlepelt immediately stalked off toward Dawnstar's den, his fur standing on end. Mosspaw raced away to tell her siblings, and Scarletspirit veered off toward Waterwing's den. She always found comfort in the old, blind medicine cat, who had been present at the time of her father's murder.

"Is that you, Scarletspirit?" came Waterwing's sandpaper voice from inside the rock hollow. Bloompaw, the medicine cat apprentice, looked up from her pile of herbs, watching Scarletspirit curiously. As she passed, the apprentice dipped her head, and Scarletspirit nodded in return, remembering the old days when she had shared a den with the pale gray she-cat.

"What can I help you with?" asked Waterwing, her blind eyes staring vacantly at the place where Scarletspirit stood. Unlike most cats, Scarletspirit didn't mind when Waterwing stared at her. For some reason, her gaze always brought on comforting memories of kit-hood, snuggled against her mother's side. "You don't look hurt," remarked Waterwing. She pushed a pile of herbs into a corner and turned to face Scarletspirit.

Scarletspirit raised her eyebrows. "Don't I?"

Waterwing growled, but Scarletspirit knew she wasn't angry.

"I can tell, even my eyesight isn't quite up to mark," the medicine cat mewed. "You haven't been in any battles today."

Scarletspirit nodded. After a moment she realized that Waterwing couldn't have seen her nod, and she replied, "No. I haven't. I need to tell you something."

Scarletspirit recounted the discovery of the sickness in RiverClan, and when she had finished, Waterwing was silent. She could sense the old cat's worry. The RiverClan medicine cat, Littleleaf, was one of her oldest friends, and the apprentice, Sparrowpaw, was her sister's daughter. A long time ago, before Scarletspirit was born, Waterwing's sister, Skywing, had fallen in love with a RiverClan tom, and joined his Clan. The father was now dead, and Sparrowpaw was Skywing's last kit; Scarletspirit could imagine that Waterwing was worried for their safety.

At last, Waterwing mewed faintly, "Bring me to the place where you first found the scent of this sickness.

Scarletspirit obeyed, but she was nervous. Who knew what Waterwing might do when she scented it? What if the sickness was very, very bad?

As they emerged from the den, Waterwing beckoned for Bloompaw to accompany them, and Scarletspirit was slightly relieved. Hopefully the medicine cat apprentice was a sufficient enough presence to sway any of Waterwing's foolish thoughts.

"Sunblaze!" called Scarletspirit, suddenly catching sight of him beside Badgerfoot as he buried the remains of his breakfast. "Come with us!"

He looked up, saw her, and with a quick goodbye to Badgerfoot, raced after her.

"What's going on? Where are you three going?" he asked when he caught up with her. Waterwing nodded to him, then dove through the tunnel, Bloompaw at her heels.

"We scented sickness in RiverClan," replied Scarletspirit, leading Sunblaze out of camp. "Waterwing wants a whiff of it for herself."

"Sickness?" he asked, surprise sparking in his amber eyes.

Scarletspirit pressed against his pelt, murmuring, "Don't worry, it won't come to our camp," with more confidence than she felt.

When they reached the edge of the lake, Waterwing sat down and opened her mouth, motioning for Bloompaw to do the same. Scarletspirit waited, her nose pressed to Sunblaze's shoulder, watching fearfully. After a long moment, Waterwing said to Bloompaw, "What do you scent?"

Bloompaw's voice wavered with terror, "I-I don't know, Waterwing. I'm sorry. I-I don't think I've ever smelt it before. It seems awful though." A shudder passed through her shoulders and she blinked slowly.

Waterwing nodded. "Very good." Her motions were unreadable, and this more than anything made Scarletspirit's heart beat faster.

"You would not recognize the scent, Bloompaw, because I have never taught it to you."

Scarletspirit watched as Bloompaw raised her head, a flicker of surprise and concern in her eyes.

"Bringing a sample of this anywhere near you would most likely be fatal. Of course, intermingled with this smell," said the old blue-furred cat, gesturing across at the far shore, "is the stench of death. RiverClan is in grave danger. And I know from personal experience that Littleleaf will find no cure."

Without another word, Waterwing started off for camp, her face a mask of stone. Bloompaw was trembling, her eyes large.

"What does she mean?" asked Sunblaze, glancing at the apprentice.

Bloompaw looked up and answered, "That's just the thing. I've no idea."

Scarletspirit stood and took a deep breath, turning to Sunblaze. "Let's hunt." She said, and took off into the trees. Sunblaze followed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Scarletspirit didn't really know where she was going. In truth, she didn't particularly care. She only wanted to escape the overwhelming stink of the sickness, and breath cleaner air.

When she finally had run as far as she could, she stopped, panting, gulping down the fresh air. Sunblaze came tramping out of the trees behind her, gasping. She padded forward and lapped up water from a puddle before leaning back on her haunches and releasing a loud, earsplitting yowl. After a second, she closed her mouth, and opened her eyes, which were dull with fear.

Sunblaze stared at her, searching her face.

"What are we going to do, Sunblaze?" she mewed finally, leaning against him. The golden warrior did not reply. He stared at his reflection in the puddle, jumping and dancing in the ripples.

Scarletspirit let out a quivering sigh and pressed her cheek against his flank, breathing in his scent and trying to calm herself down.

"I love you, Scarletspirit."

Scarletspirit raised her head, startled, and stared into his eyes. In their depths she saw his exhaustion after running after her, his bravery and intelligence, his growing fear, his fierce loyalty to ThunderClan, and a sudden, overwhelming desire to protect…her?

"I-" she tried to find the right words, but suddenly she couldn't think of anything to say. What could she say? What answer could she possibly have?

"I know you want to be deputy, and you can't have kits when you are, but that doesn't change anything. I'll wait for you forever, if I have to," meowed Sunblaze. He was gazing at her lovingly, and a warm feeling spread to her toes and across her pelt.

"I'll always love you, no matter what. I hope you know that."

Scarletspirit pressed against him, and she felt her pelt prickle at his closeness.

"I love you too, Sunblaze." She purred happily, finding comfort in the strength of his presence. He rested his head on top of hers, and his purring vibrated deep within her, chasing away the last of her anxiety, and filling her with an enveloping sense of peace.


	7. I Can't Help Thinking

Dawnstar was pacing. Her brow was furrowed in deep thought, and as Scarletspirit watched, her whiskers began to twitch. Drizzlepelt and Waterwing sat beside her, also watching their leader with grim expressions.

Finally, Dawnstar paused and looked up, glancing at each of them, then back down at the ground. After a tense moment, she meowed sternly, "Waterwing, what do you know of this sickness?"

Waterwing looked thoughtful. "I do not know if you have heard the stories of Firestar," she began with a glance at Scarletspirit.

"Yes, yes. Most of them. What does that have to with sickness?"

Waterwing went on patiently. "Well, during his years as deputy, ThunderClan accepted a ShadowClan she-at as their medicine cat. Her name was Yellowfang."

"Yes, indeed. I know of the stories surrounding her. Go on."

"In ShadowClan at the time, a similar sickness was raging. It took the life of many cats. But here were tow in particular that I must bring to attention."

Dawnstar stared, her ears flicked forward.

"Littlecloud and Whitethroat."

"I know of Littlecloud," replied Dawnstar, nodding.

"Indeed. He came to ThunderClan for aid, and pleaded to Bluestar. Once, he was turned away, but Yellowfang's apprentice, the noble Cinderpelt, hid he and his companion in her own territory. She cured the two cats with her own combination of herbs, and Littlecloud returned to ShadowClan and became medicine cat, with the knowledge of how to cure this terrible sickness."

Dawnstar leaned forward, impatient. "This is a kit's story. You say the sickness is only similar. I for one know that the knowledge of the cure has been lost for some time. Why are you wasting our time, Waterwing?"

Waterwing did not reply. Her eyes were closed, and Scarletspirit knew that she was trying to remember something. Suddenly she said in a low whisper.

"No, there was one other who knew of the cure." She brought a paw over ear, as if finished.

"Who? Tell us now!" demanded Dawnstar, raising a paw as if to strike at Waterwing.

"Leafpool. The daughter of Firestar, and Cinderpelt's apprentice."

Dawnstar let her fur lie flat, but her eyes were bright and sharp.

"Then go and cure RiverClan, you dawdling old fool," hissed Dawnstar, then she stalked off to her den. Waterwing smiled, and Scarletspirit shivered at the sight.

"You truly know the cure?" asked Drizzlepelt, looking skeptically at Waterwing. The blue she-cat let out a bark of rasping laughter.

"No. StarClan only knows now. Dawnstar was right, the knowledge was lost with time. Leafpool is long dead. There is no help for RiverClan now. They shall all die, and the sickness will spread until we are all wiped out."

With a contemptuous flick of her tail, Waterwing strode away.

"Then we can do nothing!" growled Drizzlepelt, leaping to his feet. "For a moment that old piece of fox-dung had me hoping." Drizzlepelt marched away, his tail fluffed up to twice its size. Scarletspirit was stunned into silence.

With a sudden wave of fatigue, Scarletspirit stumbled off to the warrior's den. It seemed as if years had passed since she had agreed to go out on patrol with Puddlespots, though it had only been that morning.

Scarletspirit dropped into her bed of moss, welcoming the soft, dry mattress. As soon as she laid her head on her paws, a deep sleep claimed her.

_Scarletspirit was standing in the clearing on the little island where the Clans gathered every full moon. Above her the sky was dark and clear, with the bright specks of stars spattered across it like snowflakes. She padded past the Great Oak, drinking in the scents of the night all around her. Suddenly a new scent reached her mouth. It was sour and brought bile to her throat._

_The sickness! She stumbled away from the Oak, he eyes wide with fear. Waterwing had told her that it was deadly; any cat that came near it would catch it. She tried to escape the clinging stench but it followed her across the log and into RiverClan territory. Her paws carried her to the RiverClan camp, where she began to hear loud wails and moans of agony. Her scarlet pelt prickled._

_She came gliding into the camp, where the warriors of RiverClan were all huddled in a group, the gaunt eyes staring down at something Scarletspirit could not see. She finally recognized Littleleaf, the medicine cat, crouched over a limp body, wailing. With horror, she realized that it was Sootstar; he was clearly dead._

_"No!" she cried, trying to reach the gray cat in the center of the huddle. All around, the sickness wafted among the cats, and she could smell their fear-scent mixed with it. A she-cat retched beside her, and an apprentice broke into a fit of deep coughing._

_"No!" she shrieked again. The misery of the cats was pressing down on her like a smothering force that would not relent. Every cat here knew that they would soon meet the fate of so many of their Clan…and now their leader._

_Scarletspirit wailed in desperation, not wishing this appalling fate on any cat. How could StarClan allow this suffering? Was there nothing she could do?_

_A cat beside suddenly stiffened, and his body convulsed. He collapsed, his body racked by spasms, and the warrior next to him sprang back with a scream of shock and horror. The cat twitched once more, than lay still. Scarletspirit was choked with fear. She backed away, sprinting from the RiverClan camp with stench of sickness still lingering in her fur._

_She paused when she was out of range of the howls, and looked up at the stars. A glowing apparition was descending from the sky above her, and after a moment she recognized the cat as the recent Sootstar. She dipped her head, eyes wide with shock._

_"You have seen the destruction that the sickness causes." He cast a fond glance back at the camp, and his eyes brimmed with sorrow. Scarletspirit felt sorry for the young leader, torn so violently from his Clan, but she felt relief as well, that it was not Dawnstar who lay limp, surrounded by her dying clanmates. Sootstar sighed, and turned his gaze back to her. Scarletspirit flinched._

_"Only you have the courage to save the Clans from this…this…invisible death. No cat knows of the cure but Leafpool."_

_At that moment a second cat came leaping down from Silverpelt, stars glittering in her pale brown fur._

_"Scarletspirit," acknowledged the pretty she-cat._

_"Leafpool?" Scarletspirit guessed. The cat nodded._

_"Come. I will show you what you must do to cure the sickness." Leafpool led her away from the Great Oak, and when the scarlet warrior turned back, Sootstar was gone._

_"Wait," said Scarletspirit, pausing beside a holly bush. "Shouldn't you be telling this to Waterwing? I'm no medicine cat."_

_"Waterwing has none of your bravery, nor does her apprentice. They would not carry out this task unless it were shoved under their noses."_

_With a contemptuous flick of her tail, Leafpool continued through the undergrowth, Scarletspirit following obediently behind her. Finally, when Scarletspirit felt as if her paws were rocks, Leafpool paused._

_"Here," meowed Leafpool. She gestured with a flick of her tail at a clump of assorted plants growing in a cluster at the base of a tree. _

_"These are the herbs that you must use to cure the sickness. Borage, catmint, hawthorn, thyme, and feverfew. Mix them and they will cure the sickness over time."_

_Scarletspirit looked aghast. "But I don't know any of these! No one will believe me! How can I do this? I told you, I'm not a medicine cat, and I don't plan to be!"_

_"You must be," snapped Leafpool, and disappeared in a shower of stars._

_"What?" cried, Scarletspirit, but the image was already fading._

"Scarletspirit? Scarletspirit! Wake up!"

Scarletspirit jolted awake. Goldbrook was prodding her in the side.

"Finally. You would have scared away all the prey from here to the lake. Great StarClan…" Goldbrook padded out of the den, muttering. Scarletspirit drew in a long breath and rose her feet, raking scarps of moss from her glossy pelt.

"You finally awake!" cried Lionclaw, poking his head through the curtain of twigs that sheltered the warrior's den. "Up for patrol? We might hunt some after, if you like."

Scarletspirit followed him out of the den, and they met Dawnstar and Sprucepaw at the bramble tunnel.

"Ah, awake at last, Scarletspirit. We had to send Goldbrook to make sure you hadn't joined StarClan in your sleep."

Dawnstar's wry sense of humor felt like cold water after Scarletspirit heavy sleep. She followed her leader dutifully, but each pawstep was weary and careless.

When finally they had finished patrolling round WindClan territory, and Lionclaw offered that they hunt, Scarletspirit politely refused and trudged back to camp, itching to tell Waterwing about her dream.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Scarletspirit? What now?" mewed Waterwing sharply, turning her blind gaze on the red-furred warrior.

"I-I had a dream from StarClan, Waterwing. Abut the sickness."

Waterwing leaned forward, surprise creasing her brow.

"Oh? I've heard of it happening before…" With a dry cough she added, "Firestar had premonitions of a sort when he was a warrior…I suppose it must run in the family."

Scarletspirit shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, Leafpool visited me and gave me the ingredients for the cure to the sickness. I-I was hoping you could help."

Waterwing's ears jerked forward. She frowned, then meowed, "Of course."

"Borage, catmint, hawthorn, thyme, and feverfew," mewed Scarletspirit, repeating Leafpool's words. Waterwing thought for a moment, then nodded.

"That sounds promising. I'll have my apprentice fetch them for me."

The old medicine cat stalked out past Scarletspirit, and she could hear Waterwing yowling something to Bloompaw.

When she returned, she had a kind smile on her face. "I don't know quite what I would do without her," she murmured happily. Scarletspirit twitched, impatient.

"I'll start mixing what I have," she said, and turned to sort through her piles of herbs.

"Erm…Waterwing?" Scarletspirit asked tentatively.

"Hm?" Waterwing queried without turning around.

"Shall…shall I take them over to RiverClan after your done?"

"Absolutely not. You'd die as soon as look at them. I'll give them to Littleleaf. I'm meeting him tomorrow at the Moonpool."

"I-I think tomorrow might not be soon enough."

"Why? You sound like you've fought a badger. What happened?"

"Well, in my dream…Sootstar was dead."

Waterwing whirled around, fear showing in her features.

"Sootstar? _Dead?_ That can't be…" Her face was shadowed.

"I'm sorry…it's- it's what I saw."

"Yes, yes. I'm not angry with you. But so soon…" she shook her head, her eyes closed with sorrow. "ThunderClan will mourn. He was a great and strong leader. He should not have had to leave his Clan so soon."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Scarletspirit woke early the next morning, and turned to find that Sunblaze was already up. After a swift wash she padded out of the den, searching for Sunblaze among the few warriors who were awake.

"Have you seen Sunblaze?" she asked Dovewing, who was just finishing a piece of fresh-kill.

"Not today, sorry. Probably out hunting." Dovewing shrugged, licked her lips, and padded into the nursery to speak with Maplefang, who Scarletspirit remembered was her den-mate.

Scarletspirit sighed. She had been planning to go out hunting with the golden tom, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

She watched as Crowpaw slipped out of the apprentice's den and headed toward the bramble tunnel, only to meet Goldbrook as she padded into camp. He nuzzled her shoulder and the two padded away.

Scarletspirit's tail twitched. _Where is he?_

With a shrug of defeat, Scarletspirit turned and wandered toward Waterwing's den. The old medicine cat was mixing the remedy that Leafpool had given to Scarletspirit the night before.

"How's it going, Waterwing?" asked Scarletspirit.

The blue she-cat spun around her scruff bristling. Scarletspirit flinched. She had never seen Waterwing so on edge.

"Oh. It's only you. Come in." Waterwing padded into the cool shelter of the rock hollow where she made her den. Inside, Bloompaw was preparing two packets of herbs that she wrapped in sot green leaves.

"These are the herbs that I will take to Littleleaf tonight. I will also tell him the formula so that he might make more.

"Will you please not tell him that it was I who had the dream?" asked Scarletspirit suddenly, seized by a fear that StarClan might be angry.

"No. I won't tell him. Though I don't why it matters so darn much to you." Waterwing snorted but said no more. She whispered something to Bloompaw and the apprentice nodded. She dropped a few poppy seeds into the mixture, and Waterwing nodded with approval.

"Poppy seeds? Is that a part of the mixture?"

"No. But it will help them sleep, to ease their fatigue. It must be difficult coping with that disease and the death of so many of their clan-mates. A little sleep will do them good."

Scarletspirit nodded, happy that Waterwing was so absorbed in her job.

"Well I'll go and hunt then," she meowed, and backed out of the den.

A warm meow met her ears as she emerged from the rock hollow, and Scarletspirit rounded the corner to find Sunblaze standing there, a mouse clutched in his jaws.

"Sunblaze! I was looking all over for you!" she cried with a wide smile, and flung herself on him, pressing her nose against his cheek and emitting a loud purr.

"At least someone's happy," muttered Squirrelclaw, gruffly. The old ginger elder looked ruffled. "A cat can't get a wink of sleep around here." She gestured sharply with her tail at Badgerfoot and Bearkit – the two were rolling in the leaves, batting at each other. Scarletspirit laughed, and pressed against Sunblaze.

"Come on, I'll share this with you," he meowed in his deep voice, nudging her toward the fresh-kill pile. He dropped the mouse on the ground beside a patch of dandelions, and gestured for her to take the first bite.

She leaned forward and took a mouthful of mouse, swallowing it swiftly. She was ravenous. They finished quickly, and Scarletspirit began to wash herself. Sunblaze licked her ear affectionately, and she swatted playfully at his jaw, unbalancing herself. She tumbled back into the dust, and meowed a protest as he broke into rumbling laughter.

"Not funny," she mumbled, shaking sand from her fur.

Sunblaze let out grumbling purr, and pressed against her, entwining his tail with hers.

"Obnoxious little lovebirds," griped Squirrelclaw, but an amused smile betrayed her light mood.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scarletspirit watched as Waterwing padded out of camp, Bloompaw at her shoulder. Relief flooded her heart, and she turned back with a wave of calm nearly sweeping her off her paws. RiverClan was safe. The threat of the terrible sickness was gone.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge!" called Dawnstar. Scarletspirit jumped, whirling around.

The pale ginger leader was standing on the stone ledge, Lionclaw sitting at its base. When he caught her eyes he padded over.

"Dawnstar would like to apprentice Bearkit to you. Maplefang says he is far too big for the nursery anymore. She was sorry she couldn't tell you sooner."

"Now!?" cried Scarletspirit. "Me?"

"Yes."

"But what about you? Or Ambertail? Or Dovewing? I-"

"Shush. The ceremony is starting." Lionclaw padded away, leaving Scarletspirit standing with her mouth open, looking like a fool.

"Maplefang has told me that her son, Bearkit, is ready to be apprenticed. I present this young cat to you, StarClan, because he is ready to begin his training in the ways of your noble code. Bearkit, will you train hard with your mentor, and be loyal to your clan?"

"Yesabsolutelydawnstar!" said the kit in a rush of words. His brown pelt quivered with excitement.

"Then you shall be mentored by Scarletspirit. Scarletspirit, I expect you to pass down all that Lionclaw taught you to this new apprentice."

Scarletspirit padded forward and pressed her nose to Bearpaw's shoulder. She could feel the young cat tremble with excitement, and remembered her apprentice ceremony so many moons ago.

"Tomorrow we will begin your training," she mewed to him, and strode away.

"Congratulations," purred Sunblaze, walking up beside her. She didn't answer. A flicker of concern passed through Sunblaze's gaze.

"What's wrong?" he meowed anxiously. He couldn't see a wound on her anywhere. After a long moment Scarletspirit meowed in a low, pained voice.

"I can't help but think that Dawnstar only allowed me to mentor him because she wants me to be deputy some day."

"That's ridiculous. You're a fine warrior, with the perfect skills and attitude for mentoring. There's no reason on earth that she shouldn't give him to you. Stop being so mouse-brained."

"But what about Ambertail?"

"She was my mentor."

"Dovewing?"

"She just had her kits apprenticed – she's hardly been a warrior for a day."

"Puddlespots?"

"Goldbrook's mentor."

"It's just-"  
"What?"

"What if I'm not anything like Firestar? They all look at me like I'm a warrior of StarClan. I don't really want do be deputy, Sunblaze."

"Of course you do. It's the greatest honor," he meowed, licking her ear.

"I suppose. But I don't if I can be a leader like Firestar was. I'm not a reincarnation of him or anything."

"No. You're you, and even StarClan can't change that."

"Thank you, Sunblaze," she purred. She flashed him a grateful smile. He nodded to her.

"Glad to be of help, my love."

"Oh stop."


	8. Always Full of Energy

**Thanks to all my great reviewers! Okay, I sort have a question: you know how Bluestar(Bluefur) couldn't have kits when she was deputy? Well Squirrelflight has Brambleclaw's kits _while_ he's deputy right? A deputy's _mate_ can have kits, right? I hope so, if not, please correct me…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Scarletspirit awoke with a start. The fur on her neck bristled, and she could feel cold fire fading away in her limbs. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not remember her dream. She wracked her brain, furious with herself. Considering the last few dreams she had had, this one could have been a visit from StarClan again.

Growling with frustration, she emerged from the warrior's den and stretched in the pale light of the morning sun. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile and selected a scrawny mouse; she wasn't particularly hungry.

It was then that she noticed Bearpaw sitting at the edge of camp, his long brown tail tucked neatly over his paws. He stared at her, his amber eyes following her every move.

With a wry sense of humor, Scarletspirit sidestepped to her left. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Bearpaw's gaze shifted to track her movements. She snorted with amusement.

After finishing the last bit of her mouse, she rose to her paws and gave herself a good, long, wash, making sure that every lingering whiff of the sickness was gone.

"Bearpaw! Up for dawn patrol?" she called, shaking her pelt and taking a few steps toward him.

He shot forward, as she knew he would, and came zipping to her side.

"Of course. Where are we going?" he asked eagerly, bouncing from paw to paw. Scarletspirit restrained a sharp remark and padded towards Lionclaw, who was sharing tongues with Ambertail beside the log.

Before she had a chance to open her mouth, Lionclaw caught sight of her and cried, "Guess what! Ambertail is having my kits! Isn't that wonderful?"

He looked like an over-excited kit, and Scarletspirit cast a laughing glance at the golden queen. Ambertail rolled her eyes, but she was smiling too.

"How exciting. Congratulations, Lionclaw, Ambertail. I can't wait. It will be so nice to have some new kits in the nursery, now that this lump of fur is my apprentice."

Bearpaw smiled happily, reminding Scarletspirit of a frog that she had caught once, grinning from ear to ear.

"Lionclaw, I was wondering if Bearpaw and I could lead the dawn patrol. I'll find Bluefall and Mosspaw too. We'll hunt a bit too – the fresh-kill pile looks small."

"Certainly. Mind that you check over by the Twoleg path. ShadowClan would love to sneak in some hunting before leaf-fall."

"We will, Lionclaw."

Scarletspirit padded away, listening to Lionclaw's deep-throated purrs behind her. Her pelt prickled, but she tried to ignore the sound.

She found Bluefall and Mosspaw in training hollow, and managed to convince the dignified blue-furred queen that the fresh-kill pile was low and Mosspaw's technique could wait.

"I thought we might go over by the Ancient Oak, and then make our way over to the Twoleg path," meowed Scarletspirit, leading the way through the warm forest.

"That sounds promising," said Bluefall dismissively, not even bothering to look over at the younger warrior. Scarletspirit swallowed her pride and continued towards the old tree, listening to the sounds of the apprentice's chatter behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well done, Bearpaw. I hardly could have caught that better myself." With an encouraging nod to her apprentice, Scarletspirit padded forward and picked up the mouse, leaving Bearpaw to carry back his squirrel and vole.

When they arrived back in camp, she dropped the prey on the fresh-kill pile.

"Here, take that to the elders, would you?" she meowed, pointing towards Bearpaw's vole. The dark brown tom nodded and picked up the vole, trotting away towards the elder's den. Scarletspirit sighed. Maybe she wasn't up for mentoring, Bearpaw had so much energy…

"Scarletspirit! You're finally back! I've missed you all day!" Sunblaze padded forward to meet her, a warm amber glow in his eyes.

Scarletspirit released a relieved purr and pressed her nose to his cheek, allowing his soft scent to flood her senses.

"Come on, I'll share a piece of fresh-kill with you."

He dropped to his stomach and dragged a rabbit forward for them to share. Scarletspirit half-heartedly took a bite of the prey, but she wasn't really interested in eating. She pressed her pelt against his, finally letting her fatigue catch up with her.

"Great StarClan, you look tired," mewed Sunblaze, gazing at her with a spark of concern in his eyes.

She nodded sleepily, and allowed him to lead her to the warrior's den. With a great sigh of exhaustion she dropped into her soft bed of moss, resting her head on Sunblaze's flank as he flopped down beside her.

"Patrol tomorrow?" he murmured into her ear as he lay his head down on his paws. But she was already fast asleep.


	9. New Warriors, Kits, and Decisions

**Okay, so I am moving along, slowly, but I am afraid of writer's block. Dun dun dun… if any of my wonderful, special, cool, awesome reviewers who deserve Bearpaw plushies want to help me with some ideas, I could try to fit them into my story…it would be most helpful…btw, its about 4 or 5 moons since last chappie. Oh and btw, thanks to Smokepelt for the names of Ambertail's kits.**

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

"That's it, Bearpaw! Great job!" yowled Scarletspirit, nodding to her apprentice. The muscular brown tom beamed, his tail standing straight up. "I think we've done enough for today though."

Bearpaw agreed, and the two headed back to the ThunderClan camp, jaws full of prey.

Scarletspirit padded through the thorn tunnel, and was met by a frenzy of activity as cats rushed back and forth, moss, plants, or twigs in their jaws.

"What's going on?" she asked Maplefang, who was trotting by with what looked like borage in her mouth.

"Well, Waterwing is cleaning out her den - but also, Ambertail had her kits," meowed the pretty golden she-cat. Maplefang nodded to Bearpaw, her son, before trotting away.

Scarletspirit dropped her catch on the fresh-kill pile and dashed toward the nursery, swerving around the newly named Bloomfrost, Waterwing's apprentice, as she carried moss out of the camp.

The cool shade of the nursery was welcoming on Scarletspirit's hot pelt, and damp air swirled around her as she scrambled past Waterwing.

"Lionclaw!" she cried, noticing the golden deputy crouched beside his mate. He looked up, the beginning of a snarl on his face, before he noticed her.

"Scarletspirit! Come look! Aren't they beautiful?" he meowed.

Scarletspirit padded towards him, recognizing Ambertail spread out in the moss beside him. She bent down, and gazed at the three scraps of fur curled against their mother's belly, mewling.

"Scarletspirit! You're here. I was wondering where you'd gone off to," came Ambertail's hoarse meow. "They're so wonderful," she added, with a loving glance at her kits.

"They're lovely. Have you though of names?"

"Yes. The she-kit that looks like Lionclaw is Vinekit, the tom is Gingerkit, and the gray she-kit is Snakekit."

"Those are fantastic names, I'm sure they will be very strong warriors."

She barely caught the swift glance that Lionclaw cast at his mate, but it was there. An icy chill crept down her spine.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, worried.

Ambertail was silent for a moment, then with a sigh, and a pained expression, she mewed, "We think that Gingerkit might be deaf."

Scarletspirit felt fear and grief for Lionclaw rise in her throat.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sure that he will be well taken care,"

"I never said we were _sure_," snapped Ambertail, her eyes fierce. "It's just a possibility." She grabbed Gingerkit and placed him between her paws, before turning away again and resting her nose on the ground.

With a miserable glance at Lionclaw, Scarletspirit backed out of the nursery, thoroughly shaken. When she emerged, Sunblaze bounded over, his eyes bright. Upon noticing her dark expression, a look of concern flashed in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Ambertail thinks that Gingerkit might be deaf."

Sunblaze's whiskers twitched, and his tail drooped.

"Oh. Well..."

"It's alright. What were you looking so cheerful about?"

Sunblaze brightened again, and meowed, "Dawnstar is about to hold Crowpaw and Larchpaw's warrior ceremony! She's just told them!"

Scarletspirit grinned. Just at that moment, Dawnstar leapt to the Highledge, and opened her mouth to cry out. The pale ginger leader stopped, looking down. There was no need - the cats of ThunderClan were already gathered around, obviously aware of what was going on. With a small smile, Dawnstar sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws, and waited.

Soon, Crowpaw and Larchpaw emerged from the apprentice's den, Goldbrook following closely at Crowpaw's side. When she caught Scarletspirit's eye, she bounded over.

"Guess what? I'm expecting Crowpaw's kits!"

Scarletspirit smiled, but she wasn't too interested. It was already relatively obvious to anyone who wasn't blind or stupid. Goldbrook's belly was already rounder than normal.

"We are gathered here to name two new warriors, and announce some exciting news!" called Dawnstar finally, and all heads turned to look at the leader.

"Ambertail has had her kits: one tom, Gingerkit, and two she-kits, Snakekit and Vinekit."

Scarletspirit heard a purr of happiness from one of the cats, and looked over when she realized that it was Dapplegrace, Ambertail's mother. The tortoiseshell elder looked pleased, and it made Scarletspirit smile too, though thoughts of what Dawnstar had not revealed about little Gingerkit clouded her mind.

"Crowpaw, please step forward. You have trained hard to understand the warrior code, and are ready to receive your warrior name! Crowpaw, the Clan hails you by your new name, Crowtail! I commend you to StarClan as a warrior in your turn."

"Congratulations, Crowtail!" meowed Scarletspirit, nodding to the black warrior. He froze, staring at her, than relaxed as she padded away and pressed her nose to Sunblaze's cheek.

"Larchpaw, please step forward! You have trained hard to understand the warrior code, and are ready to receive your warrior name! Larchpaw, the Clan hails you by your new name, Larchpelt! I commend you to StarClan as a warrior in your turn."

Larchpelt nodded to Dawnstar, and she bent to rest her nose on his forehead in the customary gesture.

"Tonight you will sit vigil and guard the camp."

Crowtail and Larchpelt both turned toward the fresh-kill pile to eat before waiting out the rest of the evening beneath the stars.

Scarletspirit padded into the warrior's den, Sunblaze beside her.

The golden warrior flopped down into his bed of mss, his jaws wide open in an enormous yawn. "Aahhhwwwmmm…I'm tired," he meowed, his jaws snapping closed.

"Mm-hm. Me too," agreed Scarletspirit, curling up with her pelt pressed close to his.

"Scarletspirit?" asked Sunblaze quietly, after a few moments.

"Yes?" she replied, sleep already just around the corner.

"Lionclaw didn't look sick or anything did he? He's still a healthy cat, right? And Dawnstar?"

Scarletspirit lifted her head, brow furrowed. "Yes. Their both fine, why?"

"oh, nothing, really. Just that a new deputy won't be needed all too soon, right?"

Suddenly realizing where this conversation was going, Scarletspirit decided to cut straight to the point. "You're wondering if I'm ready to have kits, aren't you."

Sunblaze caught her gaze and held it steadily, amber eyes boring into her. "Yes. It's just, I saw Ambertail's kits, and-"

Scarletspirit silenced him with a flick of her whiskers, and blinked once or twice, thinking hard. She was possessed by a curious emotion. She couldn't quite decide on an answer to Sunblaze's question. Yes, she wanted kits. But …now? She did aspire to be deputy, after all. And if she had kits before Dawnstar who Lionclaw died, which was hard to think about, even for her, did she really want that? Finally after debating for many long moments, a powerful feeling swept all her thoughts away, as she stared into Sunblaze's eyes. _Yes_, she though, _I do want kits. Because I love him, with all of my heart._

"Yes, Sunblaze. I'm ready to have kits."


	10. Sunblaze is a Father

**Okie dokies, chappie 10! Still in need of ideas, though…special thanks to all of my reviewers, you get 'Scarletspirit's non-existent kits' plushies! Yay! Now, big question that I want all of you to answer…two questions actually…one: is Waterwing evil, or good? Dun dun dun…please send me what you think about this! And Q#2: will Scarletspirit become deputy when her kits are born? If so, what will happen to them? Review!**

**Btw: one week/moon after last chappie**

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

Scarletspirit rose from her bed of moss on unsteady legs, her eyes unfocused. Her belly throbbed, and bile rose in her throat. Padding on shaky legs, she tottered out of the warrior's den, her tail twitching. She felt sick to her stomach…

"Scarletspirit? What in the name of StarClan is wrong?" meowed Sunblaze anxiously, noticing her for the first time as she stumbled past him.

"Don't. Feel. So. Good," she managed to grunt, before collapsing against his shoulder. She could feel his panicked breathing against her neck as he looked around, desperate.

"Bloomfrost!" he cried finally. "I think Scarletspirit is sick!"

The pale gray medicine cat hurried over, and after taking one look at Scarletspirit, dashed away towards the medicine cat den.

"It's okay, I'm sure you'll be fine, just wait until Bloomfrost gets back," meowed Sunblaze in her ear, as he guided her gently to a patch of shade at the edge of camp.

"What's going on here?" came Waterwing's irritable voice, and Scarletspirit felt Sunblaze jerk to his paws as she approached.

"It's Scarletspirit, I think she's sick. She came stumbling out of the den and she looks awful," he mewed, his voice strained. Scarletspirit closed her eyes, clenching her teeth as another wave of nausea swept over her.

"Hm," grumbled Waterwing, bending down over the scarlet warrior. Scarletspirit could hear Sunblaze pacing as Waterwing prodded her, and when the prodding ceased, she flicked her ears towards the medicine cat. Opening her eyes just a crack, and fighting against the twinge that gripped her belly, she saw as a small smile spread across the blue she-cat's face.

"What? What is it? Will she be okay?" came Sunblaze's anxious meow. Scarletspirit already knew what the medicine cat was going to say. The thought had struck her only moments before. Fear and wonder clutched her heart as she listened to the she-cat's words.

"Congratulations, Sunblaze. Scarletspirit is expecting kits."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Yay! Short chappie, but so cool! Okies, I need suggestions on names for Scarletspirit's kits. There will be three toms and a she-kit, but one of them dies, so choose which. It just makes everything more dramatic. And sad, but oh well. Review, and you get a GoldbrookxCrowtail poster! Yay!**


	11. Fatigue Comes With Joy

**Yay! Kits! Kits are fun! Thanx reviewers. Ya'll rock.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Scarletspirit entered the nursery slowly, sniffing at every piece of moss, every twig, that she saw. She could hardly believe where she was, or remember what was happening, but one glance at her swollen belly usually helped to jog her memory.

"Scarletspirit! Guess what?" came Sunblaze's excited cry. Scarletspirit turned to face him as he squeezed into the nursery beside her.

"Dawnstar is allowing me to mentor Bearpaw, since...well…" he let out a purr, and pressed his nose to her flank.

"That's great," she mewed. She had practically forgotten about the brown apprentice. Guilt prickled at her paws. "You'll be a wonderful mentor." After a moment, she added, "And father,"

Sunblaze let out a thunderous purr. "How do you like the nursery?" he asked, his eyes glowing with pride and love.

"I've hardly had a chance to explore," she meowed, with a laughing glance at him. He grinned sheepishly, and followed her inside.

"I hardly know what to make of all this, Sunblaze. It's such a change, I-"

"It's so wonderful, though. I'm sure you'll be fine in here. Ambertail will look after you," he meowed, nodding to the golden warrior.

Ambertail purred contentedly. "Don't worry Sunblaze, I'll make sure she doesn't get into any mischief."

Sunblaze smiled, and pressed his pelt against Scarletspirit's. Finally, after nosing around the nursery for a long while, Scarletspirit selected a comfortable place to sleep, and dropped to her stomach gratefully.

"Will you be okay in here?" asked Sunblaze, licking her head softly.

"Yes," she replied, settling down and curling her tail around her paws.

With an affectionate mew, Sunblaze turned away, and soon her was gone, his warm scent fading from the air. Scarletspirit sighed. So much had changed in the past few moons, and she wasn't sure if she was quite ready for the biggest change.

"How are you feeling," asked Ambertail, scooting over to Scarletspirit's side. Her kits, now quite big and very rambunctious, scrambled all over her, batting at her tail, and chewing her ears, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Like I've been eaten by a badger and spit out again," said Scarletspirit wearily, bending down to give her chest fur a few swift licks.

Ambertail let out an amused purr. "That's how I felt when I first found out. You get used to it after a while, and it's more than worth it," she mewed, with an adoring glance at her kits.

"So I've heard," grumbled Scarletspirit, but she was smiling broadly.

"You're lucky, Sunblaze is a kind, gentle young tom – he'll make an excellent father."

Scarletspirit blushed beneath her ruby-red fur, and made no reply. Ambertail smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Scarletspirit _had_ been sleeping. She most certainly wasn't sleeping any more. The veins in her head pulsed painfully, and powerful spasms jerked her body, causing her to cry out in agony. Bloomfrost was sitting by her side, so calm in contrast to Scarletspirit's panic.

She could hear Sunblaze's wails of frustration from outside the nursery – Waterwing had ordered him to stay outside until her kitting was over.

A fresh wave of pain crashed over her, and she bit back a distressed mew. Bloomfrost placed a paw on her stomach and thrust herbs into her mouth, stroking her throat so that Scarletspirit was forced to swallow them, though she fought against the biter taste in her mouth. She knew that whatever they were, the herbs would ease her pain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

It seemed like only second before Scarletspirit woke again. For a few moments she was disoriented, and tried to scramble to her paws in confusion, but a firm touch held her down, and she flopped back onto the moss, exhausted. Her first though was: where is Sunblaze? Her second though was: where are my kits?

Apprehension and fear struck her like a stone, and she struggled to lift her head, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"My kits! Where are my kits?" she rasped, her legs flailing in the air.

"Sleep, Scarletspirit. You have to sleep. You have four kits. They're all beautiful. I love you so much. You have to sleep…"

It was Sunblaze's voice, warm and comforting. Fatigue snatched her breath away, and she dropped her head again, her eyelids fluttering wildly. She barely acknowledged it as she felt Sunblaze's pelt press against hers, so fast was she falling into the dark abyss that claimed her.


	12. What's In a Name?

**Thanks to Littlewhisker, Pinefur of Dragonclan, and Rainstorm007 for the names of some of Scarletspirit's kits, and Raincloud's Legacy for Goldbrook's! My reviewers are so nice! ) And those of you who gave me names but I had already named the kits, I used yours for other kits in different Clans – it was a great help, believe me! By the way, tell me if any of you want an updated allegiances list, I have one if you do.**

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Oh, Sunblaze! Their so beautiful!" cried Scarletspirit, when she finally had recovered enough to lift her head and see her four kits for the first time. Sunblaze, the father, let out a contented purr, and pressed his nose against her cheek.

"Of course they are," he mewed. "They take after you."

Scarletspirit laughed, and shifted position so she could lick each of her kits.

"We have to name them," she mewed finally, after each one was curled against her, eyes tightly shut.

"Of course," said Sunblaze, nodding. He nuzzled the red-furred tom-kit gently, and the kit let out a tiny mewl. Scarletspirit could hardly contain her joy.

"Redkit," she purred, giving the tiny tom a swift nudge.

"It fits," said Sunblaze, with a small smile. "He looks just like you." Sunblaze grinned at her, his eyes blazing with pure joy.

"And the dark tabby kit…Pinekit." Scarletspirit nodded towards the smallest kit, a dark gray tabby with a chocolate brown muzzle.

"What about the orange tabby?" asked Sunblaze.

Scarletspirit screwed up her nose, thinking. The largest of the kits was handsome, with pure, snowy white fur crisscrossed by bold orange stripes.

"Stripekit," she mewed finally, "It's the only name that fits."

Sunblaze nodded, then turned, to the last kit, the she-kit. She was curled by her mother's side, her silver fur gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. She looked a drop of water, splashed onto the ground, sparkling like a diamond.

"Mistykit," mewed Scarletspirit, curling protectively around the silver she-kit.

"Mistykit," repeated Sunblaze, as if to assure himself that the kit was still a part of reality. Her fur was so blazingly silver she looked like star that had dropped down from Silverpelt.

"There is nothing strange about her," hissed Scarletspirit, placing her tail gently over Mistykit's head. Sunblaze dipped his head.

"Of course there isn't. She's very beautiful." But her brilliant pelt was unsettling, and he blinked once or twice, twitching his ears.

"I agree," meowed Goldbrook, Scarletspirit's den-mate. Scarletspirit looked up, noticing the golden she-cat for the first time.

"Goldbrook! I didn't see you this morning! How are…"

With a rush of guilt, Scarletspirit realized that she didn't know the names of her friend's kits.

"Rowankit and Rainkit," mewed the gold she-cat calmly. Scarletspirit couldn't imagine how she was so accustomed to her kits already, but then _they_ could already walk, talk, and see. Rowankit, a bulky brown and gold spotted tom, came scurrying over to Scarletspirit, and bent down to sniff at her kits.

"They smell like daisies," he mewed finally, his brow furrowed in thought. His sister, a small, dainty gray she-kit named Rainkit, padded forward and bent down as well, and after a while agreed with her brother.

"You're right. I like them very much, Scarletspirit."

"How polite!" mewed Scarletspirit, with a laughing smile at Goldbrook. The golden queen let out a small, short giggle, and led her older kits away.

"She's a decent cat," mewed Sunblaze absentmindedly, as he experimented with licking Redkit. The furious kit squealed feebly, until Scarletspirit jokingly cuffed Sunblaze's nose.

"Ouch!" he cried. He frowned at Scarletspirit, then looked back at Redkit.

"You see what you made her do?" he mewed crossly, but his smile betrayed his amusement.

Scarletspirit sighed with contentment and gathered all four kits around her, nudging them toward her belly.

After a while Bloomfrost wandered into the den and administered some borage and poppy seeds, and soon Scarletspirit had drifted into a happy sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Yay! So happy! Ok, thanks again for the names, I hope that you all like them. This is a spoiler: DON'T READ THIS NEXT SENTENCE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW! Pinekit will die the day after he is named Pinenose. Sorry to whoever supplied the name, I just did eenie-minie-moe. Poor, poor Pinenose/Pinekit. But he dies protecting his sister, who will be named Mistypelt, by the way. And IF you want to know: IF YOU DON'T STOP READING RIGHT NOW! Redkit will be Redstorm, Stripekit will be Stripethroat, Goldbrook's kits will be Rowanscar and Rainfoot, and Ambertail's kit will be Gingerfur, Vinetail and Snakefang. They are all very cool. And IN CASE YOU WONDERING, and because I am obsessed with naming cats, Mosspaw will be Moss-stripe, Yellowpaw will be Yellowflower, Sprucepaw will be Spruceleaf, and Bearpaw will be Bearclaw. Yay! And because of all your generous reviews, I have decided the Waterwing does not intend to be evil, but she makes a mistake and thinks it's all her fault, so she…well, you'll have to wait for that!**

**Hehe……I am far too obsessed with names…Dovewing is going to have another litter, Badgerfoot is the father, and they will be Ratkit, a gray tom, Pondkit, a pale brown she-kit, and Bentkit, a brown and white mottled tom with a black tail. Yay! Their warrior names _might_ be: Rat-tooth, Pondfroth, and Bent…um…a little help here? Bent-what? Well…**


	13. Kits Galore

**Okie dokie…Waterwing's fate will be revealed! Ambertail's kits are apprenticed…and some other random and non-relevant stuff happens. Enjoy! By the way, time is moving quickly. I skip Gatherings because they're boring at the moment, and there are other more important things to attend to. Also…basically each "Book" for me is like a series for Erin Hunter, so his Book, A Blood Red Dawn, is like the first series, and then from Scarletspirit's kit's point of view is the next Book: Scarlet Sky, The Fury of the Storm. Yay! So this book doesn't end with her kits being made warriors or anything…more to come!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" came Dawnstar's customary call. Scarletspirit made a move to rise, but seeing that Goldbrook stayed still beside her, she stopped, hesitating.

Goldbrook looked up, and a smile crept across her face. "Our kits can't catch prey, can they?"

"Well, I thought, since I…" Scarletspirit swallowed, blushing beneath her crimson fur.

Goldbrook nodded. "So did I. Ambertail explained it to me though. We can't leave our kits, especially not you."

Scarletspirit nodded sheepishly and sat down, trusting Sunblaze to relay the information to her.

"Where is Ambertail, anyway? She wasn't in the nursery when I woke up," meowed Scarletspirit, looking towards Goldbrook.

The golden warrior smiled again. "Her kits are being apprenticed today. That must be what this meeting is about."

Scarletspirit smiled too. "That's so wonderful. She must be as excited as they are. Who will mentor them, do you know?"

"Yes, she told me yesterday evening. I think it was…oh yes. Badgerfoot is mentoring Gingerkit, Maplefang is mentoring Vinekit, and Puddlespots is mentoring Snakekit. I'm so happy for her – all her kits are so strong…"

A shadow passed across Goldbrook's face. Scarletspirit was surprised for a moment, then remembered Gingerkit.

"Is Gingerkit…did she…" Scarletspirit mewed tentatively.

"They think she's deaf in one ear, but the other is fine…it's going to be hard for her, but Badgerfoot has the patience for a tough job like that. Besides, ThunderClan could use as many warriors as it can get – half-deaf or not."

Scarletspirit nodded, a sinking feeling in her stomach. All of her kits had opened their watery blue eyes, and could hear, and Waterwing had confirmed that none of them were blind or deaf, but she felt terrible for Ambertail all the same.

Scarletspirit settled deeper into her nest and began to wash each of her kits gently, purring.

"This is so boring," mewed Stripekit, after a while. Scarletspirit suppressed a laugh. His voice was small and mewling – he had only been able to speak for a few moons. Redkit was by far the most advanced of the three kits, and Mistykit had hardly spoken a word. Scarletspirit was becoming increasingly worried about the silver she-kit, but she seemed healthy enough.

After many long moments, Sunblaze came galloping through the lichen-covered entrance to he nursery, Crowtail hard on his heels.

"Ambertail's kits have been apprenticed! Gingerpaw is being mentored by Badgerfoot, and-"

"I know. Goldbrook's already told me." Scarletspirit meowed to Sunblaze, a smile creeping across her ruby-furred face.

Sunblaze halted, his whiskers twitching. After a moment, he relaxed, his tail drooping dejectedly. "I was going to tell you," he murmured quietly.

With a massive effort, Scarletspirit rose to her paws, her kits tumbling to either side like water rolling off her pelt. She padded forward and pressed her muzzle against Sunblaze's cheek.

"It's okay. I know you were. I'm glad you thought of me."

Sunblaze purred, the incident forgotten. "So, how are our kits?" he asked, stepping past his mate.

"Dadda!" screeched Redkit, charging forward, he launched himself clumsily at Sunblaze's golden chest, and ended p flat on his face, bits of moss scattered in his red pelt.

"Well hello," meowed Sunblaze, his amber eyes wide with surprise. He turned to Scarletspirit, a questioning glint in his gaze. "Has this little scarp grown since dawn patrol?" he meowed.

Redkit squealed with delight. "Yes, I believe I might have," replied Scarletspirit, with an exaggerated nod.

"So have I, so have I!" cried Pinekit, tumbling forward.

"I'm as big as a badger!" Stripekit added, jumping forward to greet his father. Sunblaze licked his ears, then looked expectantly at Mistykit. The slender she-kit was curled into a delicate ball in the center of the moss nest, her sides rising and falling slowly.

"Have you grown, Mistykit?" Sunblaze prompted, an awkward silence falling in the nursery. Scarletspirit held her breath, suddenly realizing that this was a turning point in he kit's young life. If Mistykit answered, everything was fine…if not…

The silver kit lifted her head, opening crystal blue eyes and staring at Sunblaze. She tilted her head, as if deep in thought, and blinked. Suddenly, in a voice as clear and soft as a robin's song, she mewed, "I don't feel any larger than I did yesterday. I'm still a whisker shorter than Pinekit. Right?"

Scarletspirit breathed out a sigh of relief. Mistykit was fine. She was thoughtful and quiet, but possessed the same kit-like energy that flowed through Redkit's veins, even if she wasn't quite so rowdy.

"Oh, I don't know. Your looking almost as large as me these days, Mistykit," said Sunblaze, nodding. The kit's eyes grew wide with wonder. Scarletspirit caught Sunblaze's gaze, and mouthed a silent, "Thank you," to him, before turning away and sticking her head out of the nursery entrance.

Sunblaze soon appeared at her side. "They're playing with Rowankit," he said softly, pressing against her.

"Good," she meowed. "I was just thinking, perhaps Mistykit will walk the path of a medicine cat. She seems as if she is headed that way."

She could feel Sunblaze bristle slightly beside her. "She will choose her own fate," he said quietly, but he let his fur lie flat once more.

Scarletspirit sighed. " I know. She will." Changing the subject, she meowed, "Redkit seems like a fine, strong young tom. He certainly seems to have a powerful future ahead of him."

"He is just like you," meowed Sunblaze, licking her ear swiftly. Scarletspirit chuckled.

"So it seems. I can't wait until they're all apprenticed. Stripekit is almost too big already."

Sunblaze smiled in reply, and nodded.

"Hey! Sunblaze!" A cat called his name from the other side of the camp. The cat padded forward. It was Lionclaw.

"Shouldn't you be training Bearpaw? He looks pretty bored," meowed the deputy, gesturing with his tail at the brown apprentice, crouched by the log.

Sunblaze perked up, and dipped his head to Lionclaw.

"Of course. I had forgotten…"

"Don't worry, I understand," said the deputy, with a meaningful glance at Scarletspirit. She blushed, ducking away from his gaze.

Sunblaze padded away, and after a moment, Lionclaw too disappeared. Scarletspirit turned and loped back into the shade of the nursery, pricking her ears forward. Stripekit was locked in a heated battle with Rainkit, and Pinekit was batting bravely at Rowankit's muzzle – Redkit and Mistykit sat listening with rapt attention to the newly apprenticed Vinepaw, who had come to bid a last farewell to her friends in the nursery.

"I'll miss you all – until you get apprenticed of course." With a small smile too Rowankit, she padded out of the nursery, her tail standing straight up with pride.

"Rats. She was a great leader when we played Tigerclaw versus Firestar," muttered Rainkit bitterly, hunching her shoulders.

"And Snakekit was always the best Brambleclaw in Brambleclaw versus Hawkfrost," hissed Rowankit, sighing.

Redkit and Stripekit nodded, though they did not know what the older kits were talking about. Tigerclaw, Brambleclaw, and Hawkfrost were all meaningless names to them, though Scarletspirit had told them of their heritage many times.

"Alright, kits, time for bed. You'll never be apprentices like Vinepaw if you don't sleep properly," meowed Scarletspirit, after watching them for a minute longer. The kits scurried to her side, to tired to complain. Mistykit curled up in her customary spot between Scarletspirit's forepaws, Redkit by her shoulder, Stripekit beside him, and Pinekit curled beside her belly.

_Soon,_ thought Scarletspirit, with a bemused expression, _Mistykit won't be able to fit between my paws._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"**hint hint nudge nudge" Next chapter they are all made apprentices. I know I'm going very fast, and I apologize if it's annoying, but nothing particularly special happens to she and her kits, or anybody else for that matter, during this time. The Clans are relatively at peace, and everyone is happy. But not for long…" dun dun dun… Once again, I apologize to anybody who liked Pinekit, I did too…I wish he didn't have to die, but it's he way things are. Nothing always goes right…**


	14. Apprentices

"Mom!" came a mewling cry. "_Moooommm!"_ The cry was louder, and more insistent. "Wake _up_!"

"Great StarClan, how does she sleep so long?" came another, aggravated voice.

Scarletspirit lifted her head, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Finally!" grumbled Mistykit, who was standing before her, her tail twitching.

"What?" Scarletspirit mewed indignantly, rising o her paws and stretching.

"We've been waiting for _ages_ for you to wake up. The suns been up for _moons_!" growled Stripekit, his eyes rolling.

"No it hasn't," retorted Mistykit. "The sun rises and falls every day. It can't be up for _moons_."

"Oh be quiet, fussy-whiskers," grumbled Stripekit, flicking his ears at his sister. Mistykit curled her lip in a snarl, but relaxed as Scarletspirit finally asked them the question that she was waiting for.

"What's going on today that's got you all so excited?" mewed Scarletspirit, glancing around at each of her kits.

Redkit glowered at her furiously. "I can't believe you don't remember! Dawnstar told you yesterday afternoon!"

"What?" asked Scarletspirit, beginning to feel embarrassed.

"Our apprentice ceremony!" each of the kits yowled in unison. Their voices made Scarletspirit fully awake, and she looked around, surprised.

"Already?"

Stripekit glared at her. "Yes, already. Come on, let's go,"

The kits marched out of the nursery, their cleaned fur gleaming, their tails high. Just as they emerged from the den, and Sunblaze loped up beside his mate, Dawnstar leaped up to Highrocks and called for a Clan meeting.

"Who's mentoring them?" she asked him quietly, embarrassed that she had forgotten. Dawnstar is mentoring Redkit, now that Spruceleaf is a warrior, Drizzlepelt is mentoring Pinekit, Lionclaw is mentoring Stripekit, and well…" Sunblaze paused, with a glance at Mistykit, sitting proudly at the front of the crowd.

"Dawnstar didn't say who would mentor Mistykit."

A chill crept down Scarletspirit's spine, and she glanced anxiously at her mate, willing him to continue with an explanation.

"Why?" she prompted, worry gleaming in her blue eyes.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to wait and see, I suppose."

Scarletspirit nodded, but apprehension and concern pricked at her pelt, concern for her only daughter.

"We gather here today to welcome these four kits as new apprentices of ThunderClan," began Dawnstar, looking down on Scarletspirit's kits. They were wriggling with excitement.

"Redkit, please step forward. I expect you to train hard in the ways of the noble code of StarClan, and obey your mentor with all your strength. Do you promise this to me, and the Clan?"

"Yes," mewed Redkit, eagerly.

"Then let you be known as Redpaw. You will be mentored by myself."

Redpaw's siblings gasped in envy, gazing up at Dawnstar as she brushed her new apprentice's shoulder with her muzzle. Redpaw returned to his place in the crowd, his eyes shining.

"Pinekit, please step forward. I expect you to train hard in the ways of the noble code of StarClan, and obey your mentor with all your strength. Do you promise this to me, and the Clan?"

"I do," Pinekit said, nodding.

"Then let you be known as Pinepaw. You will be mentored by Drizzlepelt."

Pinepaw smiled and padded forward to tough noses with his new mentor.

"Stripekit, please step forward. I expect you to train hard in the ways of the noble of StarClan, and obey your mentor with all your strength. Do you promise this to me, and the Clan?"

"Yes, Dawnstar," Stripekit meowed.

"Then let you be known as Stripepaw. You will be mentored by Lionclaw."

Stripekit tried to contain his squeal of excitement, but instead it escaped as a half burp half screech. Pinepaw snorted. Stripe ducked his head in embarrassment. Lionclaw stepped forward, and touched noses with the apprentice.

"Mistykit, please step forward. The silver she-kit padded towards the Highledge, her tail curled. Scarletspirit held her breath, pressing against Sunblaze for support. The golden warrior pressed his nose against her cheek, calmly awaiting Dawnstar's words.

"Mistykit, you have requested that you be trained in the ways of a medicine cat," came Dawnstar's calm voice. A yowl of outrage came from the gathered cats.

"ThunderClan already has a medicine cat apprentice!" some cat yowled.

Dawnstar waited calmly until the voices died down.

"Waterwing has requested that she be allowed to join the elders. Her blindness has become very difficult. Bloomfrost is full medicine cat of ThunderClan now."

Murmurs of surprise, and some of discomfort, rippled through the crowd. Waterwing had been medicine cat before many of the warriors were born – even the elders seemed younger than the blue-furred she-cat. Also, medicine cats did not generally choose to join the elders – they worked until they joined the ranks of StarClan. It wasn't unheard of, but it _was_ unusual.

"So that's why she saved Mistykit for last," muttered Sunblaze. His face was a mixture of pride and distress.

"She had hinted at this a few times, but I wasn't sure she was actually going to go through with it," meowed Scarletspirit, her eyebrows raised.

"Mistykit, do you promise to follow in the ways of StarClan, and stick to the path of a medicine cat?" meowed Bloomfrost, padding forward. She didn't look surprised. Scarletspirit guessed she must have known about this before the rest of the Clan.

"Yes," Mistykit sat proudly at the front of the assembly, grinning from silver ear to silver ear.

"Then let you be known as Mistypaw, medicine cat apprentice." Bloomfrost, her face a mask of stone, came forward and touched noses with her new apprentice. Mistypaw dipped her head to the gray she-cat as she padded away, and Bloomfrost flashed her a brief, kind smile.

"Congratulations, Mistypaw," mewed Scarletspirit, rubbing against her daughter as the young silver cat returned. Mistypaw purred happily, and blinked at her mother. "Congratulations to all of you," Scarletspirit meowed, nodding to her sons. They returned the gesture, then turned to their friends as the Clan chanted their new names.

"So you're back in the warrior's den now, hm?" asked Sunblaze, loping towards her after the rest of the Clan had dispersed.

"I guess I am," mewed Scarletspirit, with a hint of remorse.

"Do you miss having kits? It must be hard, to watch them grow and change so quickly."

"Yes. It was so nice, just sitting in the den watching them, and teaching them, and caring for them. I might miss it."

"Just a little?"

"Just a little."

Sunblaze grinned, and led her back to the warm warrior's den, where Goldbrook was sitting sharing tongues with her mate, Crowtail.

As Scarletspirit entered, the golden warrior looked up, and a small smile crept across her face. "I felt the same way when Rowanpaw and Rainpaw were apprenticed," she said, with a small chuckle. Crowtail nodded to Sunblaze - father acknowledging father.

"It feels strange, that's for sure. But I think that I'll be glad to be a warrior again. It's been far too long."

Goldbrook nodded and lowered her head again, her ears flickering back and forth.

"So, Scarletspirit, up for dusk patrol tomorrow? I promised Maplefang that I'd train Vinepaw tomorrow. We can go hunting before, if you like," meowed Sunblaze once they were settled. Scarletspirit nodded, excitement prickling her paws.

"That would be wonderful," she mewed softly, before sleep claimed her.


	15. What's Done is Done

**Okay, sadness and some very exciting events in this chappie. It begins at the Gathering, six days after Scarletspirit's kits are apprenticed. They couldn't come because they were too young. Anywayyyyyy…enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Scarletspirit streaked across the log, racing after her Clanmates as they streamed across the log onto the island where the Gatherings were held. Before they arrived at the clearing, she scented ShadowClan and WindClan – RiverClan was late.

Scarletspirit veered around Dovewing and found a place beside Silverbrook, a good-humored RiverClan she-cat. They were mutual friends, often sitting together at Gatherings since they were apprentices. Scarletspirit was younger than the silver warrior, but it didn't seem to matter to them much.

"Scarletspirit! I heard you had kits! How are they?"

Scarletspirit remembered that she-cat hadn't been to the last Gathering – she wouldn't have heard much since four Gatherings before.

"They've just been apprenticed," said Scarletspirit proudly, curling her tail around her snowy white paws.

"That's so great! You must be very proud."

"I am. How about Granitekit and Streamkit? Sandstripe is your sister isn't she?"

Silverbrook nodded, but her gaze was sad.

"What happened? Are they alright?" Scarletspirit searched her friend's face anxiously.

"Streamkit died of whitecough just a few days ago. Sandstripe was devastated. It was her first litter…"

Silverbrook faltered, as if the words hurt to say. Scarletspirit licked her head swiftly, trying to comfort her. Silverbrook didn't move, so Scarletspirit gave her one last reassuring lick, then padded away.

"ThunderClan is pleased to bring four new warriors to this Gathering!" came Dawnstar's yowl. All heads turned immediately toward the Great Oak. All four leaders were perched on the limbs of the tree – Lionclaw, Molefoot, Palepelt, and Redwing sitting on the roots below them.

"Spruceleaf, Moss-stripe, Yellowflower, and Bearclaw. They served their Clan well as apprentices, and will continue on to be strong, faithful warriors. Our medicine cat, Waterwing, has retired, and Bloomfrost is now full medicine cat of ThunderClan."

Murmurs of surprise rippled through the crowd – obviously other Clans also thought is unusual that their medicine cat had retied. Scarletspirit squirmed uncomfortably.

"The prey is running well in our forest. Many of the Twolegs at the Green Pelt Place are gone, most likely retreated back into their nests for leaf-fall. We scented ShadowClan by the stream not long ago. Gravelstar, I would like to remind you that that area is part of ThunderClan's territory…we are prepared to fight for it."

Gravelstar curled his lip, and the fur on the back of his neck bristled, but he waited his turn. Tanglestar stepped forward, his black brown fur looking thick and glossy.

"ThunderClan1" he began. Scarletspirit pricked her ears forward. "WindClan deserves more hunting grounds! Twolegs have been hiking throughout our territory, and scare away all of the prey on the hills. We have little food, and we are beginning to get hungry. We implore you, until the Twolegs have gone, may we have a sliver of your land as our hunting grounds?"

Dawnstar let out a snort of contempt. "You pelt is thick and healthy, Tanglestar. Your warriors look strong and well fed – you certainly had enough strength to attack us a few moons ago. ThunderClan will not give up their hunting grounds. It is the middle of green-leaf, Tanglestar. Catch you own prey," Dawnstar spat, glaring at the WindClan leader.

A few outraged yowls came from the gathered WindClan warriors, but Tanglestar made no reply. Finally, he began again.

"We also have new warriors. These two apprentices are now Gorsepad and Hollowtree."

The Clans chanted the names of the warriors, though ThunderClan was coldly silent. The two other leaders rose to speak, ShadowClan briefly mentioning Twolegs on the lake.

Finally, the leaders brought the Gathering to a close.

"Scarletspirit…" Silverbrook had padded up beside her. Scarletspirit turned surprised.

"Yes?"

"There's…there's something else." Silverbrook looked at her feet, her pelt twitching uneasily. "I shouldn't tell you this, but…I think I have to. Moons ago, RiverClan was suffering from the sickness. I'm sure you noticed it."

Scarletspirit nodded, fear and suspicion prickling her fur.

"We recovered, but…with a price. Our elder, Skywing died, and the medicine cat apprentice, Sparrowpaw, fell very ill. She recovered, but barely. Just a few days ago, our medicine cat was sorting through herbs. He found a small bundle, and remembered that it was the herbs that your medicine cat, Waterwing, had given specifically to Skywing and Sparrowpaw. When he searched through them…he found nightshade mixed in with the other herbs. Sparrowpaw didn't die, but Waterwing deliberately caused Skywing's death. If I remember, they were sisters. I just thought you should know."

With a tiny nod, Silverbrook whirled and sprinted away. Scarletspirit stood her ground, her eyes wide. Her pelt bristled instinctively.

"Scarletspirit! Come on! We've got to get going!" called Puddlespots, from the other side of the clearing. At the sound of his words, a cold chill washed over the scarlet warrior like a wave of icy water. Her ears laid back, she charged past the gray warrior, thundered across the bridge, and pelted towards the ThunderClan camp. She overtook ShadowClan, and Dawnstar, in her haste.

When she reached the camp, all was silent. Larchpelt stood guard by the entrance, and dipped his head to her as she dashed through the bramble tunnel, gasping for air.

With heavy steps, she loped towards the medicine cat's den. As she neared it, the cold feeling grew. Frost clung to her fur, sending shivers down her spine.

"Waterwing?" she called into the cave. There was no answer.

"I thought you might find out sooner or later," came a cold, wavering voice behind her. Scarletspirit whirled about, her heart beating a drum pattern in her chest. Waterwing's blind eyes stared at her, blank and unforgiving.

"You…" Scarletspirit choked. "You killed them. Why? Skywing was your sister!"

"She was traitor!" spat Waterwing, gliding past Scarletspirit and into the dark depths of her den. "She left her Clan for some lovesick RiverClan warrior." Waterwing turned again to face Scarletspirit, her ivory eyes glowing like stars in the gloom. "She betrayed me," hissed the old medicine cat.

"_What_? You _killed_ her! In cold blood!" Scarletspirit fury was rising now, her fur standing one end. Waterwing let out a long sigh, strangely calm.

"I have made many mistakes in my life," she mewed softly. "To which I still hold myself responsible."

"That makes no difference," Scarletspirit spat, confused by Waterwing's sudden change of heart.

"I have no reason to believe that StarClan will accept me, to put it bluntly."

"That's ridiculous. You're a medicine cat. Your more likely to walk the path of StarClan than any of the warriors in this Clan!"

Waterwing let out a non-committal grunt and turned her back to the red warrior, slipping farther into the den. Outraged, Scarletspirit followed her.

"What, then? What have you done to cut yourself off from StarClan?"

Waterwing looked up at her with round, pallid eyes. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done. I'm no medicine cat anymore. Did you wonder why I decided to retire? I do not fear rejection from StarClan. I would be little more than a pest in their midst, if they found in the hearts to forgive me. I have been none to honest a cat in my far-back past."

"Nonsense. You retired because the job is too much for you. StarClan receives any cat with good intentions. Your insane, that's what you are."

"You think so? Then that is a comfort." Waterwing released another long, drawn out sigh. "Perhaps I shall die in peace."

Scarletspirit raised her eyebrows, perplexed. Once again, Waterwing spun around and bent over the stock of herbs, clawing through them with fierce concentration. Scarletspirit narrowed her eyes, trying to decipher Waterwing's strange words. But she was too late.

"Wait! No, Waterwing don't!" But Waterwing wasn't listening. According to he blue she-cat, StarClan had condemned her to walk the endless paths of dark forests where cats of dark heart were sent. But Scarletspirit _knew_, StarClan would never do such a thing.

"I must," was Waterwing's simple reply, before she popped a small, dark red berry into her mouth. With a howl of anguish, Scarletspirit lunged at the old she-cat, but the damage was done. Waterwing swallowed the death-berry whole, and within moments, was on the ground, writhing with pain.

Scarletspirit stared down at her, her eyes wide with horror, as if Waterwing's own blood stained her fur.

In what seemed like seconds, Waterwing was lying on the ground, eerily still. At that moment, the Clan returned. It took a moment for Scarletspirit to realize what the scene looked like, but it was far too late to back out of the den and not be caught.

Bloomfrost arrived first.

"Scarletspirit! What are you doing in here? Did the bramble's scratch-" The gray cat halted mid-sentence, her eyes growing wide with terror.

"Bloomfrost, I was hoping you could give me something for-" Drizzlepelt padded into he den, and stopped dead at the sight of the still medicine cat, lying lifeless before Scarletspirit's paws.

"Scarletspirit!" he managed to gasp out, before her turned tail and sprinted away.

_To tell Dawnstar, no doubt,_ whispered the part of Scarletspirit's mind that was not too shocked to function.

"What has happened here?" came Dawnstar's commanding voice. "Scarletspirit? She screeched, when she caught sight of Waterwing's body. Scarletspirit did not respond, too shocked to reply.

Bloomfrost, who had been standing silently in the corner, now padded forward, the expression on her face not anger, but curiosity.

"No, wait. Scarletspirit didn't kill her. Notice there are no claw marks anywhere on her body?"

Dawnstar opened her mouth to protest, but after truly inspecting the body once, thought better of it. "So how did she die?" the leader asked, after a moment.

"Death berries, by the scent," mewed Bloomfrost, her eyes now clouding over with grief. "And not long ago." The medicine cat lifted her head, her blue eyes searching Scarletspirit's face. "Scarletspirit?"

"I came in and…and…she just…she said that StarClan wouldn't except her for who she was. She…" Scarletspirit braced herself to tell the truth. "She murdered a RiverClan elder. He sister."

Gasps of disbelief rose from the crowd of cats who had gathered to see the commotion.

"No! She would never!" meowed Dovewing sharply, her eyes focusing sharply on Scarletspirit's rigid form. Sunblaze threaded his way through the crowd to his mate's side.

"Scarletspirit wouldn't lie," he hissed, pressing against her bristling pelt for support.

"No, she wouldn't," agreed Dawnstar. "I believe her. There is nothing more to this than the truth, and Scarletspirit has put it plain before our paws. Bloomfrost, Bluefall, take the body to the center of camp. The Clan will sit vigil tonight. The elders may bury her tomorrow morning."

The leader turned to the rest of the Clan. "To sleep, all of you," she growled, and pushed through the assembly.

Reluctantly, the warriors and apprentices slunk off to their dens, their eyes shifting from side to side.

"Scarletspirit!" called Dawnstar, as the warrior passed her. Scarletspirit turned, pausing in mid-step. "I want to see you in my den."

Scarletspirit wearily rotated to face the leaders den and started up again, sleepily putting one paw in front of the other. When she reached the curtain of lichen, Dawnstar was waiting inside.

"If what you say is true, than Waterwing was a murderer," the she-cat began. Her eyes were sharp but gentle. Her ears flicked forward as Scarletspirit opened her mouth to speak.

"I spoke with a RiverClan warrior at the Gathering, and she told me about how the sickness had ravaged their camp. She said that their medicine cat had found, later, that Waterwing had poisoned the herbs meant for their elder, Waterwing's sister Skywing, and her daughter Sparrowpaw. Skywing died – Sparrowpaw did not. That is all. She said nothing else. When I returned, Waterwing was in her den, and she only told me that it didn't matter what had happened in her past, she was not worthy of StarClan, and then she…" Scarletspirit trailed off, a shudder passing down her spine.

"Thank you, you may go," meowed the leader, after a moment. Gratefully, Scarletspirit jogged out of the den, across the center of the camp, and into the warrior's den. On her way there, she paused to press her nose to Waterwing's cold pelt.

"You were my friend, when I had none," she murmured, remembering her years as a kit when she was the only bundle of fur without a noble father to live up to. When her mother had joined the elders, she had had almost no friends, preferring to stay aloof from most of the toms. Though Goldbrook had soon become her friend, there were times when Scarletspirit felt lonely, and she had always at the old blue she-cat to talk to.

Scarletspirit blinked once at the former medicine cat, then backed up and did not look back. When she reached the den, Sunblaze was already there.

"Hi," he muttered, half-asleep.

"Hi," she replied, in a slurred voice.

She dropped tiredly to her bed of moss, and as soon as her head touched her paw, she was asleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay, I apologize for the many mistakes in this chapter, but I was kind of rushing because I had a lot of homework but I wanted to update. So anyway…WE HAVE HAD A CHANGE OF PLANS! Due to Pinefur of Dragonclan requests (I don't mind, don't worry), Pinepaw shall not die! (Poof -Fate reversed). None of the kits will die, because it really is too sad. Instead, Stripethroat falls in love with a ShadowClan she-cat, by the name of Leafpaw/Leafstep. She has his kits, so either he is forced to go to ShadowClan to be with her, or she comes to ThunderClan. I haven't decided. That way, no one dies, but nothing is perfect. And I _might_ still write from Stripethroat's point of view, if I feel like it. It'll be like a sort of Graystripe/Silverstream thing, but Leafstep doesn't die. So anyway. Poor Waterwing! But the prophecy still hasn't been solved.**_ **"In the darkness there is fear, and before the red dawn, when light may shine, all must be brave."**_


	16. Die Fighting

**Okay! I might finally get on with the story now that Waterwing is out of the way! The prophecy is yet to be fulfilled, so that is my first priority. Enjoy this chappie!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Scarletspirit woke just as the first fingers of dawn reached through he trees. She yawned and stretched, before emerging out into the daylight. Immediately, her gaze was drawn to the pile of bluish fur lying limp in the clearing. Scarletspirit blinked, a shiver prickling her paws, and turned away, blinking again rapidly.

"Scarletspirit. I'm glad you're awake. I was wondering if you might take Gingerpaw out hunting today. I have to see to Dovewing. She's expecting another litter." It was Badgerfoot, striding toward her.

"Of course," she meowed. "Congratulations, by the way," she said, nodding to him as she passed. Gingerpaw met her at the bramble tunnel, a spark of excitement in his eyes.

"Badgerfoot told me that you could take me hunting today," meowed the young ginger tom enthusiastically. "Can we learn how to hunt birds?"

"Certainly," replied Scarletspirit calmly.

"Hm?" mewed the apprentice. He tilted his head to the left, so that his right ear was facing her.

"I said ' Certainly'." Scarletspirit mewed a little louder, the realization of the tom's handicap suddenly coming into perspective.

"Oh! Great!"

_At least he doesn't let it get him down,_ she thought to herself as the apprentice followed her through the tunnel and out into the forest.

Moss-stripe, Maplefang and Vinepaw passed them as the cats returned from dawn patrol. Scarletspirit greeted the newest warrior with a nod, and smiled to Maplefang.

Gingerpaw mewed a greeting to his sister, who shyly replied in a quiet voice, then the two parties continued.

"Gingerpaw!" called Scarletspirit, when they had paused to scent for prey.

"Yes?"

"Where is the best place to find voles?"

"The stream, of course. That's easy." Gingerpaw tilted his head, smiling slightly. Scarletspirit dipped her head, embarrassment keeping her tongue inside of her mouth.

"Very good," she mewed squeakily after a moment. "How about…how do you stalk rabbits if the leaves are so dry?"

Gingerpaw tilted his head again, in the manner that was becoming very familiar to Scarletspirit. _Finally, I've found something that Badgerfoot hasn't taught him!_, she thought.

"Well, I know how to stalk mice, but rabbits…" the apprentice trailed off, obviously not accustomed to not having an immediate answer. Scarletspirit almost purred with satisfaction. Here was something she could actually teach him.

"First we have to find a rabbit. Let's go over to that warren the Bluefall mentioned. Perhaps you can find one for me, so I can demonstrate."

"Sure," said the tom, shrugging. They jogged through the undergrowth until the mouth-watering scent of rabbit reached Scarletspirit's nose.

"I smell them," said Gingerpaw, before Scarletspirit could open her mouth. Scarletspirit nodded, pleased.

"Pinpoint one rabbit, then."

Gingerpaw crouched low to the ground, his nose in the air, is mouth open. Finally he mewed softly, "I think there's just one right over here." He gestured with his tail at a clump of bracken not far from the entrance to the warren. Scarletspirit growled quietly.

"Any others?" she asked.

"No. Not that I can smell."

"Alright. Do you know why that rabbit might be hard to catch?"

Gingerpaw studied the bracken, then replied, "Because the hole is so close? If I chase it, it will just run straight into its den."

"Good. But since there's two of us, we can probably manage. First, let me show you the correct stalking technique."

Scarletspirit bent low to the ground, her front legs straight out in front of her, and her hackles in the air. She tiptoed forward, creeping close to the ground.

"You have to pick up your feet, while still staying low and quiet. It's hard, but it's worth it since the best rabbits are in green-leaf, when the leaves on the ground are dry."

"Okay. Let me try." Gingerpaw dropped the ground, copying her carefully. He almost had it right, but is back was to arched. A rabbit would hear his footsteps from a mile away. Scarletspirit padded forward and gently straightened his shoulders, so his back was curved.

"Oh, I get it. My paws did feel heavy," me mewed. The next time he tried, he had it practically perfect.

"Excellent. You're a fast learner."

"What?" Gingerpaw tilted the side of his head toward her again.

"You're a fast learner."

Gingerpaw purred at the praise, a bright smile lighting up his face.

"Alright, now let's actually catch something."

Scarletspirit turned her nose toward the warren, and soon picked out the scent of a large rabbit. She dropped into a hunter's crouch, her eyes scanning the grass in front of her. Step by step, she edged forward, until the prey was a fox-length from her muzzle. With one, arching leap, she grabbed the rabbit in her paws and snapped its neck, killing it before it squealed. A few moments later, she heard a similar sound from the other side of the clearing, and turned to see Gingerpaw dragging a thin rabbit behind him.

"Excellent," she mewed, a he dropped it by her side. The apprentice dipped his head, they both started off for camp, the fresh-kill dangling from their jaws.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wonderful," meowed Dawnstar as Scarletspirit and Gingerpaw emerged from the bramble tunnel.

"Gingerpaw, could take that to Water - er, Bloomfrost?" mewed Scarletspirit, nudging the apprentice towards the medicine cat's den.

"Sure," he said, and trotted away with his rabbi. Scarletspirit felt a hot flush creep across her skin. She'd almost said Waterwing.

"Great job, Scarletspirit." Dawnstar strode towards her nodding with satisfaction."Oh, it was nothing. The rabbits were-"

"No. I mean with Gingerpaw. I heard you teaching him while I was on patrol. You are an excellent mentor. Perhaps, when Dovewing's kits are old enough, you can mentor them."

Scarletspirit dipped her head in gratitude. Dawnstar blinked at her, than turned to Drizzlepelt, who had padded up behind her.

Scarletspirit padded away, her ears twitching. She selected a scrawny vole from the fresh-kill pile, and carried it to the patch of dusty dirt beside the fallen log, crunching down on it as she went.

"Good afternoon, Scarletspirit. Fine day for hunting, eh?" mewed Squirrelclaw, the most friendly of the elders, as she passed.

"Yes. The rabbits were practically lining up to crawl down my throat," Scarletspirit replied, with an amused flick of her whiskers. Squirrelclaw chuckled and turned back to her conversation with Fadedpelt, Scarletspirit's mother.

For a moment the scarlet warrior felt like sharing tongues with the old gray she-cat, and asking for a story about her father, but she shoved the thoughts away, embarrassed.

"Scarletspirit! I though I fight find you here!" Scarletspirit looked up, and with a breath of relief, found Sunblaze bounding towards her, his eyes full of energy and excitement.

"Hi! Want to share?" she asked, gesturing at the vole.

"Absolutely! I'm starved! Dawnstar's had me on patrol all day! Something about ShadowClan being idiot fox-brained fools."

Scarletspirit grinned, amazed at how much the golden tom could cheer her up.

"Want to hunt with me?" shed asked after a swallowing another bite of he vole.

"Sure," Sunblaze replied through a mouthful of the fresh-kill. Scarletspirit purred happily, and pressed her nose against his flank.

"Have you talked to Redpaw today? I haven't seen him anywhere!" meowed Sunblaze. "I said hello to Stripepaw on patrol, and Pinepaw was hunting with Yellowflower and I. I couldn't find Redpaw anywhere."

Scarletspirit let out a purr of amusement. She had, in fact, seen the red tom as she and Gingerpaw were returning.

"He's off padding after Rainpaw, if my eyes don't deceive me. They went out hunting today with Crowtail, and on patrol with Dawnstar."

Sunblaze let out a bark of laughter, and swiped a paw over his face, his eyes twinkling.

"Okay, let's get going. It's almost dusk."

Sunblaze nodded and rose to his paws, and they padded away from the log, their tails twined. Just as Scarletspirit was about to take a step into he tunnel, she heard Lionclaw call her name. The deputy was loping across the clearing, his tail drooping and his whiskers askew.

"Scarletspirit! Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," she replied, padding toward him, worry written in her face. Sunblaze followed at her shoulder, his neck for bristling.

"What's the matter?" asked her mate.

"It's Snakepaw. She's sick. Bloomfrost says she'll recover, but I need to stay with her. I was supposed to take out dusk patrol. Would you mind…?"

"Not at all," Scarletspirit mewed strongly, exchanging a disappointed glance with Sunblaze.

"Remind me who's going?"

"Crowtail and Rainpaw. Redpaw asked as well, but he's already been on every patrol StarClan has a name for..."

Sunblaze glanced across at Scarletspirit, a sly grin on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine," she murmured to Lionclaw. "We'll take care of everything."

The gold tom nodded gratefully and padded away.

"Can I come?" asked Sunblaze, smiling innocently.

"I don't know. Crowtail has a way of getting under everybody's fur." Scarletspirit shook her head mockingly.

"Oh, I'll manage. I'd like to monitor my son's behavior."

Scarletspirit nodded her consent, with the hint of a smile, and padded away to gather each of the cats.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The dusk patrol headed for the ShadowClan border, keeping their eyes out for any signs that the notorious clan has been trespassing.

"You'd think they' have the sense not to mess with other Clans, after _their_ dark history," muttered Crowtail, flicking his tail irritably.

"Oh, don't be so uptight," snapped Redpaw.

"Redpaw…" growled Sunblaze in a warning glance. Redpaw shot a furious glare at his father, then bent to mutter something in Rainpaw's ear. The small, smile gray she-cat laughed lightly, and Redpaw gave Sunblaze a satisfied smirk.

"I swear I'll flay him in strips when I get the chance," hissed Sunblaze in Scarletspirit's ear. Scarletspirit flicked her tail across his shoulders, as if restraining him from actually clawing her son.

"He's far to obsessed with Rainpaw to bother himself with you," Scarletspirit chided him in a motherly manner, shaking her head. Sunblaze growled and flexed his shoulders, but the flicker of an amused smile flash across his face.

"Hm. This is heir border," Crowtail announced, when they had reached the ShadowClan scent markings."

"Oh, it takes a genius to figure that out," hissed Redpaw under his breath. Rainpaw flashed a silencing stare at the red tom, and he paused, dipping his head to her.

"She's got him wrapped around her paw," murmured Scarletspirit, bending her head low to the ground as if searching for the scent of ShadowClan."

"Better than having him loose on the forest. That one's worse than a badger with bees in his fur," Sunblaze snorted.

"Oh, shush." Scarletspirit twitched her whiskers.

The patrol sniffed along the border, their tail lashing back and forth while they searched. Every once in a while they would pick up the faint whiff of a hunting party or a patrol, but most of the scents were stale.

"Wait." Sunblaze let out a low growl as they reached the edge of the lake, about a fox-length away from the sandy shore, where the neutral territory was. "There's fresh scent here. A lot of cats came this way. Not even an hour ago."

Scarletspirit sprinted towards him, fear making the hair on her neck stand up. Crowtail bent and drew in the scent,. Then straightened, nodding.

"He's right. Rainpaw, which way did they go?"

The silver she-cat lifted her nose to the air, and after a moment, signaled to her left.

"Into our territory!" hissed Redpaw. He took a step forward, as if to follow to trail, but Sunblaze shot out a paw to stop him.

"Don't blunder off like a Twoleg. We have to track them carefully. They might be heading for the camp. Rainpaw, run back and tell Dawnstar what we've found. Don't stop."

Crowtail hissed. "She's my apprentice! You can't tell her what to do!"

Sunblaze bristled, puffing out to twice Crowtail's size. "You have no authority over me. I'm senior warrior here,"

The gray tom opened his mouth as if to reply, then though better of it, and snapped his jaws shut with a contemptuous clip, his eyes still hot and furious. Rainpaw looked at her menor, and when her nodded his consent, she slipped away into the tress, her belly low to the ground and her tail streaming out behind her. Redpaw swallowed and made a move to follow her. This time, Sunblaze did no stop him.

"Go on. She might need help. You can protect from any hungry badgers."

Redpaw dipped his head to his father, gratitude in his eyes, and leaped away, streaking after the silver apprentice.

"Now come on, let's see of we can catch up with this ShadowClan filth."

The three warriors bounded away, following the fresh scent of the ShadowClan cats.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They heard the sounds of fighting as soon as they neared the camp. The trail ended at the bramble tunnel. There was nothing more obvious than this. With a roar, Scarletspirit charged through the tunnel and hurled herself into the fray. Lashing out at the nearest ThunderClan cat.

She could feel claws gripping at her tail, and whirled to fight off the ShadowClan she-cat who was trying to grasp Scarletspirit's red tail in her jaws. With a squeal of terror the warrior fled, deep gashes scoring her flanks.

With a hiss of outrage, Scarletspirit turned back and flew at Palepelt, the ShadowClan deputy. With a jolt, she recognized her own son, Stripepaw, battling fearlessly at her side.

"There, strike her there!" Lionclaw was directing him from the entrance to the medicine cat's den, obviously there to protect Snakepaw.

Stripepaw flashed out his long claws and slashed the ShadowClan warrior across her face, sending her yowling out of the camp. During the one chance Scarletspirit got, she scrabbled up onto he Highrocks, gazing down at the sea of swarming bodies below her. They were evenly matched, one ThunderClan cat for every one ShadowClan cat. But the ShadowClan warriors were fresher, explaining why their scent markers had been stale. They'd been resting up all day, preparing for the attack.

Scarletspirit dropped back down onto a ShadowClan warrior's back, her claws gouging deep furrows in the warrior's mottled tabby fur. When Scarletspirit looked around again, searching for each of her kits, she was relieved to see Mistypaw at Bloomfrost's side, pressing cobwebs into a wound in Puddlespots shoulder. After a moment, the gray warrior shrugged her off and ran howling back into the mass of fighting cats.

Soon, much to Scarletspirit's horror, it became clear that the ShadowClan warriors were gaining the upper hand. Half of ThunderClan was warn out by the day's patrols and hunting.

"Scarletspirit!" came an anxious yowl. Scarletspirit turned to find Lionclaw battling bravely with two ShadowClan warriors while a third attempted to sneak past into the medicine cat's den.

Scarletspirit barreled into he warrior with a yowl of defiance, throawing him off his paws. She raked her claws down the warrior side, and allowed him to streak past her, hissing with pain.

Lionclaw had managed to fend off the other tow, but his fur was ragged and patchy, while blood flowed freely from a wound on his neck.

"Go see Bloomfrost. I'll guard the den," she mewed, nudging him away. With a grateful nod, the deputy slunk past her, his whiskers shivering.

Scarletspirit turned her gaze back to the fight. There were more ShadowClan warriors now, and less ThunderClan warriors. Each cat now battled for his life. This raid was becoming a desperate fight for survival.

Scarletspirit scanned the crowd, looking for Sunblaze. When she finally spotted him, her breath caught in her throat. He was bent over an still pile of fur, his shoulders rigid with shock. The figure below him twitched, raised its head, then feel back again, spasm racking is body. With a sudden wave of terror, Scarletspirit realized that the dying cat was Dawnstar.

"Larchpelt!" she called, desperate. For a moment there was reply, than the tabby warrior came bounding from the crowd, his fur matted and blood streaking his face. When he caught sight of her, her raced over.

"Yes?"

"Guard this den."

Without another word, Scarletspirit launched herself into the air, clearing a ShadowClan warrior, and dropped to the ground her paws already running towards her mate and their fallen leader.

Sunblaze she called, racing towards him. He looked up when she reached him, his amber eyes clouded with grief and rage.

"It's my fault," he hissed. "I could have saved her. There were four of them, and they…"

Scarletspirit pressed her tail against his muzzle, silencing him, and looked down at her leader's scarred body. Dawnstar hadn't kept her lives a secret, every time she lost one she announced to her Clan. So every cat knew that had only had three lives left.

A long gash crossed Dawnstar's neck, still pouring blood, Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was curled in a perpetual snarl. She had died fighting.

"It's not your fault," muttered Scarletspirit, her voice choked with horror and sorrow. The day after she had been born Dawnstar had recieved her nine lives from StarClan. The leader had been so fiercely loyal to her Clan, that she had lost them all during Scarletspirit's lifetime.

"Come on. We have to keep fighting. Dawnstar would never forgive us if we let her Clan fall today."

When they turned back to the Clan, Scarletspirit was relieved to see that the tides had turned. The ThunderClan warriors were fighting with renewed vigor, their claws flashing wildly.

Scarletspirit threw herself on the nearest warrior and sent him running. Sunblaze battled beside her, avenging his leader's death with ferocious bites and slashes.

It seemed as if only seconds passed before the last ShadowClan was driven out. It seemed like milliseconds before the ThunderClan warriors noticed Dawnstar's absence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	17. The Living Shall Mourn the Dead

**Okay, that was sad. But it kind had to happen because Scarletspirit has to become deputy. So ya. Redpaw is actually perfect, he is just so insanely in love with Rainpaw that he has lost all reason…muahahahaha. And by the way, at that battle was the first time Stripepaw meets Leafpaw, and it is love at first sight. But you don't know that, obviously, because I wrote it from Scarletspirit's POV. Anyyyywayyyyy……….**

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The ceremony for Dawnstar was held at sun-high. Every cat in the Clan had sat vigil with their leader the night before, and the weariness of the Clan was amplified by their grief and fear.

"She was a great leader," murmured Puddlespots, his head bowed in anguish. Beside him, his brother Drizzlepelt stood stiff with shock, his eyes glazed. With a jolt, Scarletspirit remembered that Drizzlepelt was Dawnstar's mate. It must be triply hard for him, to lose his leader, best friend and mate at once.

"She never stopped fighting for her Clan," meowed Dapplegrace solemnly, as she padded forward to hoist Dawnstar's body onto her shoulders. The four elders plodded silently between the ranks of the Clan, every cat's head bowed in despair.

"Every move she made was for the good of her loyal warriors, and every piece of fresh kill she caught was for her friends." That was Moonblow speaking, in his deep, rasping voice.

"I will never forget the day she was made deputy. She was so modest, and immediately picked up the duties with such a vigor and determination I had never seen before, even in Boldstar," mewed Fadedpelt, her voice choked with emotion.

Squirrelclaw opened her mouth and let out a faint mewl, "I have nothing to say. Her greatness pales my words."

The Clan all nodded, blinking away their sorrow. They had to be strong in the face of this tragedy. Strong for themselves, for Lionclaw, soon to be Lionstar, and for ThunderClan as a whole.

The elders disappeared through the bramble tunnel, and the Clan turned away, their pelts ruffled and matted as if they had not slept for days. ShadowClan was defeated, but with the ultimate price.

A loud yowl rose above the quite murmurs of the crowd, and all heads turned to he Highledge. There was no need for the customary call; all of the Clan was already gathered around Lionclaw as he stood there, his eyes shadowed and his features set in grim relief.

"Today is a day for StarClan to weep," he began, his voice tired and small. After a moment, Ambertail leaped up beside him, and pressed her pelt against his for support. Lionclaw blinked at her, than turned back to the Clan, his claws sheathing and unsheathing in a rhythmic gesture of impatience.

"I will make my journey to the Moonpool today!" he announced, with the hint of a growl in his voice. Murmurs of unease swept across the gathered cats. Today? Their new leader looked half dead already.

"But what about a deputy? The naming ceremony has to be at moon-high, according to StarClan's traditions!" called Bluefall, her yellow eyes glinting in the sun. "You might not return by then."

Lionclaw looked as if he was about to protest, but Ambertail leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He blinked, then lowered his head, acknowledging Bluefall's statement.

"Indeed. I will appoint a deputy at moon-high, and make my journey tomorrow at first light. Puddlespots will accompany me."

The cats nodded, and wandered away, toward the dwindling fresh-kill pile, or straight to their dens.

Scarletspirit stumbled into the warrior's den and dropped heavily onto her bed of moss, her eyes closing quickly, and sleep dragging her into darkness with colossal force.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sounding of the gathering call yanked Scarletspirit from a deep, black sleep. She opened her eyes, slowly blinking sleep from them.

"Scarletspirit? Lionclaw has called a meeting. He's going to appoint the deputy." Sunblaze called to her from the entrance, and she pulled herself onto four paws, wearily meowing a slurred reply.

She followed him into the clearing, bathed in moonlight, to see all of the other warriors, apprentices, and queens emerging from their dens, curiosity flickering in their eyes. When they looked up and saw Lionclaw standing on the Highledge, Scarletspirit noticed a shadow pass across each cat's face – they were used to seeing Dawnstar in the spot, her pale ginger fur glowing with an unearthly light.

"I say these words in honor of Dawnstar, so that she may hear and approve my choice!" Lionclaw cried out, his voice newly strong and deep. "Scarletspirit will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Scarletspirit expected to feel joy, uncontainable joy burst throughout her mind, sending shivers up and down her spine. But no such feeling came. Only a cold, empty sensation like being drowned in an icy river.

"I accept this honor, Lionclaw, but with a heavy heart. I will grieve for Dawnstar until the end of my days."

The Clan murmured congratulations, their fear and shock still outlined in their features.

Lionclaw nodded to her as he dropped down from the Highledge, before disappearing again into his den, Ambertail close behind him.

"Congratulations!" cried Sunblaze, pressing his nose to her flank. "You'll be a fantastic deputy."

"Thanks," Scarletspirit mewed, before slipping back into her den. She closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to claim her, but it never came.

Scarletspirit almost hated herself. It was an honor, the highest, in fact, to be named deputy. But what had she done in her short time as a warrior, and queen, that had made her worthy of such a title? Certainly Puddlespots, a much older and more experienced warrior, was better suited for the position. She had had Bearclaw as an apprentice for only a moon or two – hardly enough to qualify her for deputyship.

And yet no cat opposed her, young or not. None stood in her way, yowling defiance the way any cat might at the appointment of a new deputy. No cat gave her advice, no cat even acknowledged that there might have been any other choice for deputy. It was as if they had thought it all along, and were only waiting for the day when their suspicions were confirmed.

Scarletspirit shifted uncomfortably in her bed of moss, trying hard to let that warm feeling of satisfaction and delight envelop her, but it was somewhere out of reach, just beyond her tail tip – a little wisp of smoke that was continuously being carried farther and farther away by the cold breeze.

Scarletspirit twitched again, frowning. She was no better a warrior than Eagletalon, or Drizzlepelt, and yet Lionclaw had not hesitated, had not even waited for her to be surprised. It seemed like he didn't care, as long as someone with red fur who was somehow related to Firestar was next in line to be leader.

And what if she died? Would someone carry on in her place until Redpaw or Stripepaw or Pinepaw were old enough? Were all of her sons condemned to be stereotyped throughout their lives? Perhaps if she hadn't had kits…but the idea was unthinkable. First, she'd wanted it. She loved Sunblaze. She loved her kits. It didn't matter if they were Firestar's only heirs.

Scarletspirit sighed, her breath escaping in little silver tendrils in the cold night air. She wanted to be deputy. She had told herself so since she was kit. It was her destiny, and only she could fulfill it. She knew that. She had no choice. But that wasn't the way StarClan could want it, could they? For her to have her path laid out for her since she was a kit? That wasn't how they did things in Siverpelt, right?

Finally, even as the first rays of light broke through the trees, Scarletspirit feel into a shallow, uneasy sleep…

_"In the darkness there is fear, and before the red dawn, when light may shine, all must be brave," said the whispers, coursing through her mind like so many gnats, buzzing n her ears. Scarletspirit tried to swipe them away, but they continued humming in her ear, until she was so irritated she clawed at her head, trying to rid herself of the voices. "In the darkness there is fear, and before the red dawn, when light may shine, all must be brave…"_

Scarletspirit jolted awake to the sound of a cat calling her name. She rose to her paws, pricking her ears.

"Scarletspirit!" It was Lionclaw. He stuck his giant golden head through the screen of twigs that blocked the sun from the warrior's den. He looked perky. He must have slept well.

"Yes, Lionclaw?" she asked, dipping her head.

"I'm leaving with Puddlespots. Remember, you're my deputy, so keep things in order here while I'm away. I'll be back by dusk, I hope."

He withdrew, and she could hear him padding away, calling to Puddlespots.

Scarletspirit stretched, opening her jaws in a wide yawn, then trotted out into the sunlight. She was one of a few warrior awake this early: Ambertail, Larchpelt, Rowanpaw and Mistypaw. Scarletspirit nodded to her daughter who smiled back through a mouthful of herbs she was carrying to Bloomfrost's den.

Scarletspirit sat down, waiting until a few more cats were awake. Eagletalon padded out of the den a moment later, then Moss-stripe.

"Moss-stripe!" she called, and the small gray tom turned his head.

"Yes?" he meowed, dipping his head.

"I'd like you to take dawn patrol around the ShadowClan border. Hunt if you can."

"Who should I bring?"

"Spruceleaf, Larchpelt and Rowanpaw."

Moss-stripe nodded and padded away, yowling for his sister, Larchpelt and his apprentice to follow.

"Eagletalon! Could you take out a hunting party? The fresh-kill pile is low."

The huge tabby tom nodded, murmuring to Ambertail. The golden she-cat nodded. Eagletalon then rose and padded over to Scarletspirit.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Eagletalon shook his head. "Redpaw was Dawnstar's apprentice. Ambertail was wondering if you would like her to mentor him? Or me? He's your won son, so you would no be allowed."

"I'm sure that you could mentor him, Eagletalon. I'll tell Lionstar when he returns. Thank you. Take him on the hunting patrol, why don't you?"

"Certainly."

Eagletalon dipped his head to her and strode away, meowing to Ambertail. Scarletspirit watched as the golden she-cat nodded and stuck her head into the apprentice's den. Moments later, Redpaw appeared, looking well rested and excited. The group padded away, leaving the camp looking as deserted as it had a few moments before.

"Scarletspirit! I'm going to take Gingerpaw hunting!" Came a loud yowl. Scarletspirit turned to see Badgerfoot sliding out of the warrior's den, Gingerpaw meeting him at the tunnel. She nodded, and the two slipped away.

"Scarletspirit! I'll lead the sun-high patrol, if you like," mewed Maplefang, appearing at her side.

"That would be wonderful. Take Vinepaw and Yellowflower."

Maplefang nodded, and looked as if she was about to turn away, hen she hesitated. "Scarletspirit?" she mewed.

Scarletspirit nodded. "Yes?"

"I think that you really will do a wonderful job as deputy." With that, Maplefang trotted away towards the fresh-kill pile. Scarletspirit blinked, surprised. Cats actually believed in her, no just because she was Boldstar's daughter, or Firestar's heir.

"See, cats look up to you," came Sunblaze's amused meow. Scarletspirit didn't turn, the beginnings of a smile creeping across her face.

"Seems like you've caught me," Scarletspirit meowed.

"Oh, I saw you beating up on yourself last night." The golden tom padded up beside her, his amber eyes sparkling.

Scarletspirit sighed, her tail twitching.

"I know what you're going to say, Scarletspirit." Sunblaze looked across at her, a look of concern on his face. "But it's not true. Just because you're related Firestar doesn't mean you're like him. Every cat knows that. But you still have the strength and character to live up to him. You can still be great – but in your own way. Now come on, let's get something to eat."

Scarletspirit blinked at him gratefully, and followed him to the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey! Scarletspirit!" It was Spruceleaf. The pretty tortoiseshell she-cat trotted toward her across the clearing, her eyes glittering. "Guess what?"

"What?" said Scarletspirit, trying to muster up a genuine smile.

"Our patrol found something interesting near the ShadowClan border…" she paused, her eyes narrowing. "We though you might want to see."

Scarletspirit rose to her paws, curious. "What is it?"

"Come on.

Sunblaze rose with her. "I'm coming too," he added, and Scarletspirit did not say no.

"Drizzlepelt!" she cried across the clearing, waiting for the lithe gray tom to approach. "I'm going to check out something that Spruceleaf found. You're in charge of the camp until I return."

"Yes, Scarletspirit." Drizzlepelt nodded, a haunted look still in his eyes. Scarletspirit felt a claw of sympathy in her heart. She didn't know what she would do if Sunblaze died.

Scarletspirit followed Spruceleaf out of the camp, racing through the trees toward the ShadowClan border. A second before they stopped, the smell of crow-food hit the roof her mouth, almost sending her staggering.

"What the-" She stopped, her eyes stretched wide. In front of her, pinned down by Moss-stripe and Larchpelt, was a mangy, black rogue tom, his eyes boiling with hatred. Beside him, two kits were squirming on the ground, their eyes barely open. They were practically still suckling.

"What is this?" Scarletspirit hissed, shooting a hostile glare at the tom.

"We found him skulking along the lake, as if he could walk about in neutral territory. He's not even a Clan cat. Clan rules don't apply to him," spat Larchpelt, making no attempt to address the rogue.

"I came here to find a home for my kits!" The tom spat, his black fur bristling.

"And why should we shelter _your_ kits, intruder?" growled Sunblaze, leaning forward, is fangs bared.

Scarletspirit was surprised at the sudden spark of love and sorrow that flashed in the tom's eyes. "They're kits," he mewed simply, as of that was the only answer he needed. Scarletspirit watched him warily.

"Why not take them to ShadowClan?" muttered Moss-stripe, as if bored with the conversation.

"I tried," the tom snarled, hatred gleaming in his eyes. "That's their mother's Clan, and yet they wanted nothing to with them. It's our second. The first I had to raise alone. Believe, I don't want to do it again." A shudder passed through the tom, and he looked old and frail, until he once again curled his lip and snapped at Larchpelt's leg.

Sunblaze padded forward and bent to sniff the kits. Scarletspirit could see the tom freeze, as if he expected the gentle golden tom to hurt his precious charges.

"They smell like ShadowClan," Sunblaze mewed after a moment, shrugging his shoulders. "Which she-cat?"

"Cardinalbelly," hissed the tom, a hint of defensiveness in his tone.

"Hm. A decent warrior," Sunblaze said, nodding. The tom curled his lip.

"And your name is?" asked Scarletspirit, raising her eyebrow.

"Fang," the tom muttered, narrowing his eyes.

Scarletspirit stood there for long while, contemplating her options. This cat was a rogue, but he wasn't a traitor or a bad cat. He'd fallen in love with the wrong she-cat, that was for sure, but it wasn't his fault. These kits looked strong and healthy – any Clan could use more warriors, and it was the middle of green-leaf. ThunderClan could afford to feed to more kits who could grow to be strong cats.

On the other hand, this was a leader's decision – Scarletspirit couldn't choose whether or not the kits stayed. That was for Lionstar to resolve. But it couldn't help just bringing the kits back. Off course, they couldn't be nursed – ThunderClan had no nursing queens at the moment, until Dovewing's kits were born. But these kits looked as if they could survive for long enough to grow old as much as necessary to eat fresh-kill.

"Let's take the kits back to camp. Fang, you stay here. If we can't care for them, we'll bring them back here in a couple of days."

"What!?" screeched Larchpelt, his tail twitching. "These are _rogue_ kits!"

Fang let out a low snarl.

Scarletspirit shot Larchpelt an icy stare. "I didn't ask for your opinion," she hissed.

Larchpelt looked as if he was about to reply, but Spruceleaf meowed in his ear, "She's your deputy, Larchpelt. You can't decide for her."

Scarletspirit nodded curtly, and bent to pick up one of the kits in here mouth. She saw Fang give her a tiny nod, as if trusting her alone to keep his kits safe. _I will,_ she promised him silently, and padded away with a kit in her mouth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She and Spruceleaf set the kits down in the middle of the camp, looking around at the few cats who were in camp. Bluefall strode forward, curiosity showing in her eyes. Drizzlepelt was lying by the log, and he rose too, his head cocked. Almost every cat crept from their dens, the scent of the kits rousing them to alertness.

"Who kits are these?" asked Drizzlepelt mildly, bending to sniff the kits. A moment later he reared back, his pelt bristling. "They smell like ShadowClan, and rogues!" he hissed.

Yowls of outrage erupted from the cats. "ShadowClan! What in the name of StarClan is this!"

"Silence!" Scarletspirit hissed, quieting the cats with a flick of her tail. "A rogue gave us his kits, mothered by a ShadowClan queen, to care for. ThunderClan could always use more warriors – any Clan could. It's green-leaf, we can feed to extra mouths. Think about it, these kits will never know where they came from! They'll think their ThunderClan kits."

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the Clan, though some cats still stared at the kits with expressions of disgust.

"Who gave to the right to make these decisions? Lionstar is our leader, not you! You think just because you're related to Firestar you can do anything? We don't want these half-breed scraps in our Clan!" It was Crowtail, shouldering his way to the front of the crowd.

Scarletspirit blinked. Never before in her life had someone taunted her about her heritage. Most cats took it for granted, or looked up to her because of it.

"I haven't made any decisions," she meowed calmly. "We wait until Lionstar returns to decide whether these kits go or stay. In the meantime," she hissed, glaring at Crowtail, "these kits are a part of ThunderClan. Unless any cat has anything else to say about it.

A few cats looked as if they were about to speak up, but they were cut off by a surprised mew.

"What's going on here?"

Scarletspirit whirled around, relief washing over her. "Lionstar!"

The golden tom padded forward, scenting the air. "ShadowClan? He growled, his pelt bristling. Before Scarletspirit could reply, Crowtail strode forward.

"Scarletspirit's decided that we should let some rogue, ShadowClan kits be warriors." He meowed, with a haughty glare at her. Scarletspirit curled her lip in distaste.

Lionstar ignored the gray warrior and pushed past him, staring at the two wriggling kits on the ground.

"Scarletspirit?" he meowed finally, looking up at her with sharp eyes.

"Fang, a rogue, was found on our territory. Their mother was from ShadowClan. Cardinalbelly. But ShadowClan chased him away. I took the kits here, so that they would not die, and to wait for your return." Scarletspirit finished slowly, watching Lionstar's face anxiously. She would fight for the kits, if she had to. She knew how it was for a mother to have kits, and the fierce urge to protect them, and have them live good lives.

Lionstar was silent for a moment, deep in thought, as he stared down at the tiny kits. There was a tom, black with a red splash across his neck, and a she-kit, a dark, mottled gray tabby.

Then he raised his voice over the murmurs of the crowd. "The kits stay. Dovewing, since you are in the nursery, will you care for these kits? They cannot suckle from you, but they will live. They can eat fresh-kill.

Dovewing hesitated, watching her Clanmates. Some nodded to her, hoping that she would agree, and some turned their backs, disgusted. Finally, she mewed, "I will. But you cannot expect me to love them like my own kits. They will know where they came from, whether they like it or not.

The cream-colored queen padded forward and herded the mewling kits into her den, murmuring to them softly.

Lionstar watched her go, his eyes glittering. The Clan wandered back to their dens, some grumbling and some whispering excitedly. Scarletspirit watched Lionstar as he padded to the den above the Highledge, curious. After a moment, she followed him.

"Lionstar?" she meowed into the lichen curtain.

"Is that you, Scarletspirit? Come in," he called, and she pushed through into the gloomy depths of his den.

"It's so dark in here," she muttered, padding towards him. He made no attempt to answer, but stared at the wall, contemplating something.

"What is it?" he asked, turning to her.

"I…I was wondering why you let those kits stay?" she meowed tentatively, averting her eyes.

"Are you questioning my decision?" he growled.

"N-no. It just seemed…no one wanted them to stay but Sunblaze and I." Scarletspirit stuttered, her confidence dripping away.

Lionstar studied her for a moment, his brow creased, then let out a long sigh. "They're kits," he answered simply. "I couldn't turn them away, even if I had wanted to. Now go see that they're settled in. Any cat who objects can answer to me."

Scarletspirit nodded, relieved, and backed out of the den, into the glaring light of afternoon. She stretched, then made her way to the nursery, sending Bearclaw on a hunting patrol as she went.

"Dovewing?" she called into the den, her vision adjusting slowly.

"Hello. The kits have just gotten settled."

Scarletspirit made her way forward to the pale-furred, queen, scenting the kits.

"They look comfortable," Scarletspirit mewed smiling at the queen. Dovewing nodded and nudged the she-kit closer to her belly. "Have you given them names yet?"

"Yes. The black tom is Darkkit, and the she-kit is Sootkit. They're wonderful, really. They're both very calm and intelligent. I'm sure that they will get along well with my kits when they come."

Scarletspirit thought she saw a flicker of kindness and adoration in the queen's eyes, but it was gone soon.

"That's great. I'll go tell Lionstar that you've found names."

Scarletspirit padded away, content. Perhaps the kits would fit in after all.


	18. In The Darkness there are kits?

Scarletspirit woke quickly, jerking out of a deep, heavy sleep. She jumped to her paws, hurriedly swiping a paw over her face, and streaked out of the den. She didn't want to wake late on her first full day as deputy.

"Good morning, Scarletspirit! I'm up for patrol, if you want!" called Goldbrook, appearing at the mouth of the nursery.

"That would excellent. Take Drizzlepelt and Pinepaw. If I were you I might be wary of the ShadowClan border. Or rather, if you're going over there, take Larchpelt and Rowanpaw as well. If you see a patrol, shred them. But don't tell any cat that D-dawnstar, is dead." Scarletspirit choked on the she-cat's name, twitching her whiskers.

Goldbrook dipped her head and set out to wake the rest of her patrol. Feeling alert and in high spirits, Scarletspirit padded into the nursery, greeting Dovewing cheerfully. The queen smiled, but said nothing.

"How are the kits?" Scarletspirit asked, nosing Sootkit in the belly.

"They're doing wonderfully," murmured Dovewing, giving Darkkit a swift lick on his head.

"That's great," purred Scarletspirit. "Well, I'll bring you some fresh-kill later."

"Thank you."

Scarletspirit turned and trotted out of the den, drawing in a long breath of cold, morning air. She flopped down in the center of the clearing, rasping her rough tongue across her red-gold fur slowly.

Scarletspirit scented the air, and what she caught on the breeze made her hackles rise. She scrambled to her feet, her lip curled in a snarl, and pelted out of the camp. Before she ran two fox-lengths, she came upon a small group of ShadowClan cats, picking their way through the trees toward her camp. Without a second thought, Scarletspirit launched herself at the nearest warrior, howling a challenge. Immediately, another cat pulled her off and shoved her away, growling.

"Stop! We want to speak to your leader!" hissed the cat, glaring at her.

Scarletspirit watched the warrior warily. What if it was a trick? Finally, she agreed. "I'll bring him, then. You stay here, turncoats."

Scarletspirit padded into camp, aware that her yowl had woken half the Clan. She made her way to Lionstar's den, and was relived when he stuck out his head, a questioning look in his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly, scrabbling the rest of the way out of his den.

"A ShadowClan patrol wants to speak with you. They're waiting outside."

Lionstar froze, his tail twitching. Finally, he meowed, "Very well," and followed her to where she had left the ShadowClan cats.

They were waiting by the bush, patiently grooming themselves. When the ThunderClan leader and his deputy appeared, they all seemed to hold their breath, and the tenseness in the air grew.

"We asked for your leader," hissed the warrior who had attacked Scarletspirit.

Scarletspirit curled her lip, her claws clutching the ground.

"This _is_ my leader!" she spat. "You murdered Dawnstar! This is Lionstar."

The cats paused, their eyes shifting. A few of them looked at each other, their eyes flickering uneasily. Finally, hey were silent, subdued by Scarletspirit's answer.

"What do you want?" growled Lionstar eyeing the four cats warily. The warriors glanced around, then on of them spoke up.

"It has come to our attention that you are sheltering two kits that rightfully belong to ShadowClan," began one of the warriors slowly.

Lionstar seemed to ignore the question. He peered over the shoulder of the speaker, and finally mewed, "What is your name?"

The cat he had addressed, a tall, black-gray she-cat with a red belly, shifted her weight uneasily.

"Cardinalbelly," she replied.

The other cats sneered at her, not offering support as Lionstar's gaze burned through her fur.

"Ah, just as I thought. You are the kits' mother." Lionstar said casually, settling back on his haunches. The ShadowClan warriors bristled but made no comment. Cardinalbelly nodded, averting her eyes. Lionstar's stare swept over the group of warriors, his whiskers twitching.

"The rogue-"

Cardinalbelly jumped to her feet. "His name is Fang," she growled menacingly. A member of the group shoved her to the ground roughly, obviously not caring about he she-cat.

Lionstar coughed. "Fang informed us that ShadowClan had already turned the kits away. We took them in out of generosity. No cat, rogue or not, deserves to see his kits die."

Cardinalbelly bristled but said nothing. The ShadowClan warriors seemed at loss for words. They didn't seem angry, only confused. They muttered among themselves, than finally looked to Cardinalbelly for an explanation. The she-cat's eyes widened, and Scarletspirit raised her eyebrows. _What's going on? _ She thought to herself.

Cardinalbelly looked once at Lionstar, than back at her clan-mates. They nudged her forward, and she warily took a step toward Lionstar. After a moment of hesitation, she murmured.

"I…" She sputtered to a stop, glancing back anxiously at the ShadowClan warriors. They didn't meet her gaze. Resigned, she began again. "I didn't speak to my leader about this so…I don't what his decision was, but as for me…and Fang…we didn't…I didn't…the kits were born twelve days ago," she meowed, as if that was all she needed to say for them to understand. Lionstar was silent, his amber stare penetrating. Cardinalbelly looked once again at the warriors for support, but none of them spoke up. Scarletspirit a pang of sympathy for the she-cat, who seemed lost and afraid of the hostility of her clan-mates.

Cardinalbelly hung her head. "I turned him away. I told Fang to leave and never come back. The last litter, he kept. Shadowclaw and Blacksight. They're rogues. My only daughter and my only son. I never saw them grow up. I thought, maybe my second litter…I wanted them to be Clan cats. But ShadowClan…" The she-cat shot a guilty glance at her clan-mates, who only snickered among themselves. "I didn't want them to be ShadowClan warriors. So I told Gravelstar that they weren't my kits.

She looked up at Scarletspirit. "I know you've had kits. You can only imagine what pain it cost me to watch Fang turn away. He seemed so…sad. I almost couldn't bare it. But I had to! I couldn't give up my life with my Clan, and I couldn't put such a burden on Fang again. So I followed him. He…he attacked me. He said if I couldn't love them…if I couldn't love him…I didn't deserve the kits. He told me I should find another mate, one that he could trust."

She glanced forlornly at the ShadowClan warriors. Lionstar watched her quietly, his eyes following the queen's every move.

"Gravelstar found out. There was nothing I could do. So here we are. My kits have been accepted into the ThunderClan," she said, with a meaningful glare at the cats behind her, "And I am alone and un-trusted within my own Clan, whom I have been loyal to since the day of my birth. I have no one. I have nothing. I don't even have my kits." She finished with a morose sigh, glancing up at Scarletspirit with sorrow in her eyes.

"And that's all," snapped a ShadowClan warrior, shouldering Cardinalbelly out of the way. "As you can see, this cat is a traitor. ShadowClan does not tolerate traitors. But Gravelstar had though over his decision, and has decided to let the kits stay, as long as their mother agrees to leave ShadowClan forever. So we are here to claim what is rightfully ours."

Lionstar was as still as a stone. His face was a mask, and his amber eyes betrayed no emotion. Scarletspirit watched him carefully, aware that he was deep in thought. Every cat was quiet as a mouse, his or her eyes fixed intently on Lionstar. After a long, tense moment, his mouth opened, displaying long rows of glittering white teeth.

"You are fools," she spat. "ShadowClan is as corrupt as ever. You turn your backs to a loyal warrior, because she made a _mistake_! And have any of you ever been in love?" No one made a noise. "_Have you?_" He snarled, his neck fur standing up.

One of the warriors stepped forward. "I have a mate and kits, Lionstar."

Lionstar paused, fury crackling in the air. "And you do not have the heart to forgive this cat? For no wrong she has committed, other than love? No. You do not. Get out of my territory! All of you!" Lionstar hissed, his eyes alight.

When he looked across at Cardinalbelly, his gaze softened. "Your kits, queen, are in the nursery. Scarletspirit will show you the way."

With that, he launched himself onto he nearest ShadowClan warrior, pelting after them as they fled back to their own territory.

Scarletspirit looked over at Cardinalbelly. Her eyes were wide with astonishment. After a moment, the she-cat murmured, "He is a noble warrior. I would be proud to be a warrior of his Clan."

"And so you shall be." Scarletspirit had deciphered the meaning of her leader's words the moment they were out of his mouth. He knew, oh, he knew all right, what it was like to be a father, or a mother. He knew what it was like to be proud of your son, or daughter, and be the first to congratulate them when they receive their warrior name. He knew.

"Come. I'll show you to the nursery," meowed Scarletspirit, flicking her tail toward the shocked she-cat.

"My Clan murdered you leader," whispered Cardinalbelly, following Scarletspirit through the trees. The scarlet warrior paused in mid-step, her eyes fixed on the ShadowClan queen.

"We stole your kits. Think about this way…we're even, in a sense. You deserve to be with your kin, in any Clan. I have kits - I know what it is to be in love. There is no crime in what you have done. Fang has honor, even if he chose not to walk the same path as you or I. Don't punish yourself. You own clan have shunned you, tossed you into a corner to wait until you become crowfood."

Cardinalbelly nodded, her eyes brimming with gratitude. "I've never been treated so kindly in my life, and I haven' even met the rest of your Clan."

"Well, you will."

Scarletspirit dove through the bramble tunnel, motioning to Cardinalbelly with her tail. Scarletspirit knew that the Clan cats could smell the queen even before she came crawling out of the entryway. Crowtail was the first to come out of the warrior's den. Scarletspirit felt her stomach turn.

"Look what the fox dragged in," he sneered.

Scarletspirit bristled. "Go feed the elders," she hissed, glaring at him. Crowtail curled his lip, but a spark of fear danced deep in his eyes.

"I don't have to do what you-"

"Oh yes you do! I'm serious, too." Scarletspirit flexed her claws, lashing her tail. Crowtail blinked, then with a hiss of rage slunk away, his gray tail between his legs.

"Who is this, Scarletspirit?" asked Maplefang slowly, surveying Cardinalbelly's dark, gray-black fur. The queen bowed her head, crouching beneath Maplefang submissively. The brown ThunderClan warrior sniffed the queen's head, than padded away, as if she didn't care.

"Scarletspirit? What is the meaning of this?" asked Badgerfoot, striding towards her. "And where's Lionstar?" he meowed, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I'm here," came Lionstar's deep-throated meow. He padded through the bramble tunnel, tall and imposing.

"Lionstar," Badgerfoot dipped his head, acknowledging his leader's presence.

"As all of you most likely have the same question as Badgerfoot, I will answer it. This is Cardinalbelly, the mother of the kits that Dovewing has been taking care of. She was a ShadowClan warrior, but her Clan has banned her from their territory. I have taken her in; she is now a warrior of ThunderClan. I expect everyone to welcome her with open arms. She will now be nursing her own kits. Dovewing, StarClan is grateful for the time and care you have committed to these two kits."

The queen nodded, blinking at Cardinalbelly, before she slipped into the nursery again. A moment later, she reappeared, he two black and gray kits trailing behind her.

Cardinalbelly darted forward and greeted her kits, who seemed to recognize her. _Good. At least they know who their real mother is_, Scarletspirit muttered to herself. Dovewing smiled graciously and padded away.

"I have nothing more to say. Cardinalbelly, you now have the same responsibilities as any member of my Clan. I expect you to be as loyal to his Clan as you would your own. If your behavior does not exceed my expectations, you will soon be crawling back to the Clan that exiled you in the first place."

Lionstar held Cardinalbelly's gaze for a long moment, and then turned away. Cardinalbelly stood rigid in the center of the clearing, her kits tucked protectively against her flank. Bluefall passed slowly, eyeing the queen with evident disdain. Eagletalon and Drizzlepelt greeted Cardinalbelly with stiff nods, still wary of her overpowering ShadowClan scent. To Scarletspirit's relief, Stripepaw, Vinepaw, Rainpaw and Mistypaw came bounding over o the show he cat around the camp, though she noticed that Rowanpaw and Snakepaw stayed away, their eyes glowing with contempt. As soon as Scarletspirit had told Redpaw to bring some fresh-kill for the queens and Darkkit and Sootkit, she padded away to find someone to hunt with.

Sunblaze was off somewhere, so doubt patrolling some border. It was slightly disappointing for Scarletspirit, she hadn't seen him in a while and missed his comforting presence, but she didn't let it bother her. There were plenty of other cats and things to tend to.

"Scarletspirit! C'mere!" called Dapplegrace as she passed the elder's den. Scarletspirit turned, half expecting the once pretty she-cat to berate her for helping Cardinalbelly and her kits.

"Send an apprentice over here or something. This moss is crumbling and I'm starving."

Relieved, Scarletspirit nodded and swung towards the apprentice den. She caught Pinepaw on his way back from hunting.

"Take that rabbit to the elders, please, Pinepaw. And Dapplegrace has been complaining about her bedding."

Pinepaw nodded. "Okay." He licked her ear swiftly before picking up his rabbit and dragging it away.

_Well, nice to know they still remember who I am_, muttered Scarletspirit to herself, her fur prickling with embarrassment.

"Scarletspirit! Scarletspirit! Can I talk to you about something?" yowled Maplefang. The golden-brown she-cat shuffled towards her, her eyes glinting with something akin to pride. "I was wondering, well…I thought maybe that…I know you're very busy, but Vinepaw seems as if she might be ready to receive her warrior name. She's an incredibly fast learner and she's a fantastic hunter. There really is not much more that she can learn, at least, from me."

Scarletspirit turned to watch the pretty she-cat as she laughed at one of Snakepaw's jokes. She was indeed a quick-thinking apprentice. But she was young. Not the youngest to become a warrior, but still young.

"Gingerpaw and Snakepaw aren't ready," Scarletspirit commented absentmindedly, watching Lionstar's daughter thoughtfully.

"Well, I know. But Gingerpaw…well…and Snakepaw cane be very insolent at times. If any one can deal with her it's Puddlespots, but she's not so keen to learn as Vinepaw. I truly believe she might be ready."

Scarletspirit nodded, turning back to the she-cat's mentor. "She seems to be everything you've told me, from what I know from hunting with her and patrolling. I'll have to arrange an assessment, but you might very well be apprentice-less in a few suns." With a friendly nod to Maplefang, Scarletspirit padded away, feeling more confident then she had all day.

"What was that about? Did she have something to say about Vinepaw?" It was Lionstar's interested meow. Scarletspirit turned, a glimmer of laugher in her eyes.

"Yes, she's been complaining about how troublesome your little daughter is. Seems she's always beating Maplefang at training. A grievous infraction of the warrior code," said Scarletspirit, shaking her head.

Lionstar blinked, stunned, and stared at her for a moment, his eyes wide with horror. "But…but she…" she stammered, taking a step back. Scarletspirit couldn't bare it.

"No, I'm only joking." She snapped, with an irritated clip of her jaws. Lionstar blinked again, then her words sunk in, and he relaxed.

"That was cruel joke. I wasn't sure what I would have done. What did Maplefang really say?"

"She said that she thinks Vinepaw is ready for her final assessment. She says she's been learning very quickly and has excellent hunting skills. It seems Vinepaw is ready to become a warrior."

Lionstar looked pleased. "That's wonderful. I'll assess her myself, if that doesn't seem too…forward," he meowed.

"Of course not. Besides, you're my leader so I couldn't very well tell you otherwise." With a flick of her tail, Scarletspirit strode away, smiling to herself. Her paws carried her to the nursery.

Cardinalbelly sat inside, Dovewing a little ways away. Darkkit and Sootkit were sleeping peacefully beside their mother, who looked down on them with adoration. To Scarletspirit's surprise, Mistypaw sat beside the dark gray queen, speaking to her cheerfully.

"And one time, when I was gathering herbs, I saw this humongous eagle, but it didn't see me, so I followed it…oh! Hello, mother!" Mistypaw jumped to her feet and dipped her head, a happy smile on her face. "I was just telling Cardinalbelly how I saw-"

"And I think she's heard quite enough," Scarletspirit interrupted, noticing how Cardinalbelly trembled at the mention of an eagle.

"Oh. Okay." Mistypaw looked crestfallen.

"Thank you very much for looking after me, Mistypaw. I enjoyed your stories," spoke up Cardinalbelly, picking up on the silver medicine cat apprentice's disappointment.

"I'm glad. Well, I'll just be helping Bloomfrost, if you need me," Mistypaw mewed, and bounded away.

"Well isn't she just a bundle of joy," muttered Scarletspirit good-naturedly, watching her daughter disappear through the twig entrance of the nursery.

"She's a king cat. She's got a heart of gold, if there ever was one," mewed Cardinalbelly, with a sad smile on her face.

"How's Sootkit? I heard that she had a little fever before," said Scarletspirit, changing the subject hastily.

Cardinalbelly looked up, her eyes flashing slightly, as if she was surprised that someone actually cared about her kits. She hesitated for a moment, and then meowed, "Yes. Bloomfrost came in and gave her something for it. She seems perfectly fine now"

"That's good. Are you hungry?" Scarletspirit asked, motioning towards the fresh-kill pile outside.

"Oh, no. And orange tabby apprentice brought me a vole a little while ago. He was very kind. I've forgotten his name though."

With a flash of pride, Scarletspirit said, "Stripepaw."

"You know who I'm talking about? He's a very nice tom. You know, now that I think about it, he has the same eyes as you? Is…"

"He's my son. Redpaw, Pinepaw, Mistypaw, and Stripepaw."

Cardinalbelly smiled. "Four kits? My goodness, I don't know how I'd manage with four little scraps of fur running all over me."

Scarletspirit snorted. "Believe me, I don't know how I did either. But it was worth it," she meowed, with a small smile.

Cardinalbelly nodded, and looked down again at her kits, their flanks rising and falling rhythmically. She let out a soft purr. "I'm awfully tired. I might just a sleep awhile."

Scarletspirit dipped her head, mewed "Of course," and backed away.

"Wait. Scarletspirit?" called Cardinalbelly quietly. Scarletspirit looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say…thank you. For all that you've done. I don't know what I would be doing right now if you hadn't…thank you. It really means a lot. To all of us," she finished, with a meaningful glance at her kits.

"I'm glad that I could help," Scarletspirit mewed, and strode away.


	19. Vinetail

**Okay, I hav a question. Should I resolve the prophecy in the first Book, from Scarletspirit's point of view, or should the whole prophecy keep going throughout all of the books. Cuz I dunno if you've figured it out yet…actually, I'm not going to tell you. But please answer my question, if you can!**

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Scarletspirit! Come here! I need to discuss something with you!" called Lionstar, appearing at the foot of the Highledge. Scarletspirit turned to him, her ears swiveling. She had just been on her way to the nursery to visit Darkkit and Sootkit, and Cardinalbelly.

"Coming!" she replied. She bounded over to her leader, her scarlet fur glowing brightly in the sun-high light. Lionstar nodded to her and led the way into his den.

"It's about Vinepaw. I've been busy lately what with that ShadowClan queen and all the disruption she's caused, but now I figure that I've been procrastinating for far too long. I assessed her this morning. She's an excellent hunter, and when I ambushed her to see how she would react, she fought back well. It's certainly time she was made a warrior."

Scarletspirit nodded, her eyes shining. Even if Vinepaw wasn't _her_ apprentice, it felt good to be naming a new warrior. "I'm sure she'll be very excited. Congratulations to you, as well. She's your daughter."

"Thank you. I was thinking of holding the ceremony as soon as possible."

"Shall I tell her?"

Lionstar paused, his whiskers twitching. He blinked, then mewed, "I'd like to tell her, actually. After all, she is _my_ daughter."

Lionstar rose to his feet and brushed past her.

"Wait, Lionstar! I'll tell Maplefang, if you like. You know, so she…"

"Yes, do that. Thank you," Lionstar mewed, than disappeared.

Scarletspirit gave her tail a swift lick, then made her way out of the den and into the sunlight. She scanned the camp, and picked out Maplefang's golden brown pelt outside the warrior's den. The deputy bounded over.

"Maplefang!"

The she-cat jumped to her feet, dipping her head simultaneously. "Yes?"

"Lionstar is about to make an announcement. Vinepaw is to become a warrior!"

Maplefang was silent for a moment, frozen. Then her face lit up, and she let out a joyful purr. "That's so great! Does Vinepaw know?"

Scarletspirit nodded. "Lionstar is telling her now."

"Thank you, Scarletspirit," Maplefang meowed happily, before leaping away.

"You're welcome."

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather here beneath the Highledge!" came Lionstar's strong yowl. Scarletspirit whirled around and jumped across the clearing to the base of the Highledge. The other cats of the Clan quickly appeared beside her.

"So what's the news this time?" Sunblaze mewed in her ear, his eyes on Lionstar.

"Vinepaw's warrior ceremony," she replied, an excited glimmer in her eyes.

"Oh fun."

"Vinepaw, please step forward," Lionstar meowed, nodding to his golden-furred daughter. The she-cat padded to the front of the crowd. Her fur was soft and shimmering – newly washed.

"Vinepaw, you have trained hard to learn the ways of the warrior code, and have proved your loyalty to your Clan. Your bravery and cheer will guide you well in the many days to come. Vinepaw, you shall now be known by your warrior name – Vinetail. I commend you to StarClan as a warrior in your turn."

Vinetail held her head high and listened to the chants of "Vinetail! Vinetail! Vinetail! Ring out across the clearing. Scarletspirit joined in, adding her bell-like voice to the chorus. "Vinetail!"

"Vinetail, you must sit vigil tonight, and guard the camp while you Clan sleeps. Tomorrow, you, Yellowflower, and I will make the journey to the Moonpool. From now on, you may not speak."

Lionstar dropped down from the Highledge and padded forward o rest his head on his daughter's shoulder. "Congratulations," he murmured, and strode away.

"Well, Vinetail," purred Scarletspirit, loping up to the she-cat's side. "You might want to eat something before you vigil. It gets cold sitting out here. Congratulations." The new warrior nodded enthusiastically, not daring to open her mouth.

"She's so happy," came a soft purr from behind Scarletspirit. The red deputy turned to find Ambertail staring after her daughter with a forlorn look on her face.

"She'll make an amazing warrior, Ambertail," said, trying to comfort the tired-looking queen.

"She's in so much more danger now than ever. But I trust her to handle it herself. Ah well, I'd better get moving. It's back to the nursery for me."

"Again? You're having kits?" mewed Scarletspirit, surprised.

"Yes. I'm not sure if I should tell Lionstar yet though. He's hardly gotten over the first litter."

Scarletspirit purred warmly. "I'm sure he'll be very pleased. Congratulations."

Ambertail nodded and trotted away, and Scarletspirit couldn't help but observe the slight bulge in her belly that she hadn't even noticed before. 


	20. You've Changed

**Okay, I'm moving quickly here, because again, nothing is happening. If you want me to write about what happens in between, tell me. I'll be glad to respond. Enjoy this chappie.**

**Pinefur of DragonClan: **I am going to keep the prophecy going for the first two books. Just to let y'all know, I am hoping to wrap up this book in the next four chapters. The next book is Scarlet Sky: The Fury of the Storm, from Stripepaw, Redpaw, and Mistypaw's point of views.

**Rainstorm007: **Maplefang was Vinetail's mentor, and as it turns out, she and Bearclaw fell in love, and Bearclaw is Maplefang's son, so Maplefang just sort of has a special bond with Vinetail. I dunno. They're friends.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

It has been four moons since last chapter. Dovewing's kits, Ratkit, Pondkit, and Bentkit, are born. Snakepaw is now Snakefang, expecting…Larchpelt's kits! Rowanpaw is now Rowanscar, and Rainpaw is now Rainfoot. And Darkkit and Sootkit are now Darkpaw and Sootpaw. Sootpaw is mentored by Moss-stripe, and Darkpaw is mentored by…Scarletspirit!

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Okay, Darkpaw. That was great! Now, try to defend yourself."

Scarletspirit readied herself to attack the small, lithe black apprentice who was sitting across from her, his icy blue eyes intent upon her every move. Scarletspirit twitched her paws, wishing that the tom would look away for just one moment. His gaze was uncomfortable.

"Attack me then. I'm turning into an elder while you ponder life," the apprentice snapped, his jaws coming together with a vicious clip. Scarletspirit bit her tongue, holding back a sharp retort.

She dug her claws into the ground, bracing herself, than launched across the mossy hollow. She saw Darkpaw pause, and a look of surprise flash across his face. Then, as she neared him, he threw out his shoulder, hoping to deflect the attack. Scarletspirit dropped onto his back, bowling him over into the dirt.

Darkpaw yowled loudly and writhed beneath her, trying to fling her away. She was far too heavy for him to dislodge, and she told him so.

"You can't attempt to make me go away by twisting. With a smaller opponent, your size and weight, it might work. _Might_. But I'm far larger and heavier than you, so you need different tactics. Don't try to brace yourself. Even if I hit your shoulder, I would roll you over and claw your belly. You should be able to figure out where I am going to land by the way I hold by body, and where my eyes are focused. Come on, Darkpaw! Beat me, for StarClans's sake!"

Scarletspirit leaped away, allowing Darkpaw to scramble gratefully to his feet.

"Next time," he muttered under his breath, "don't eat so many mice before training. And if you're trying to kill me, why don't you just say so. You wouldn't be the first." Darkpaw glared sourly at the ground. Scarletspirit felt a stab of pity for the shady-pelted tom. Many of his den-mates didn't even attempt to befriend him because of his heritage. Though his mother, now a warrior of ThunderClan, had proved herself loyal to ThunderClan in many skirmishes, even against her birth Clan, cats still didn't trust her, or her kits. Much to Scarletspirit's pride, Mistypaw and Stripepaw were some of the few who accepted the dark-furred siblings.

"Well toughen up," growled Scarletspirit. "I'm going to attack you again. I'll do the same thing as before. This time, actually try to turn my momentum against me."

Scarletspirit once again dug in her claws and leaped into the air. Darkpaw's eyes followed her descent. At the last second, just as she was about to land squarely on his shoulders, he flipped onto his stomach, and before Scarletspirit could twist or extend her claws, Darkpaw's back feet flung her over his head and into the dirt a tail-length away.

Darkpaw rose to his feet, a satisfied smirk on his black face. Scarletspirit shook herself, shaking dust and moss from her fur.

"That was excellent," she congratulated him, nodding curtly.

Darkpaw narrowed his eyes, muttered, "No thanks to you," and slunk away.

Scarletspirit sighed. Darkpaw was talented, and smart, but so many cats teased him because of his mother, and his rogue father, that his personality was distorted. His sister, Sootpaw, was the model of a great cat, with a cheerful personality and courage. She didn't let the mockery get to her. But Darkpaw did, and it was his only weak point.

"Scarletspirit! I thought I'd find you here!" called a deep voice from the trees. Scarletspirit turned and scented the air carefully. It was the patrol returning. Sunblaze dashed from the forest, his amber eyes dancing.

"Where's Darkpaw?" he asked, with a hint of surprise.

"We'd just finished. Or rather, _he_ just finished."

"Having trouble with your apprentice, _deputy_?" snarled Crowtail, marching from the trees beside Yellowflower and Bluefall.

"Shut up, Crowfood," snapped Yellowflower, brushing past the dark gray warrior. Bluefall followed, calm and sedate as always. Crowtail watched them go with a look of contempt.

"No, Crowtail. I'm doing fine. Mind your own business," Scarletspirit replied, shaking off his piercing comments.

Crowtail stalked away, his ears flicking back and forth to show he didn't care what she said to him.

"Oh, he's got bees for a brain," snapped Sunblaze. "But really…what's Darkpaw gone and done that's got _you_ in such a grim mood?"

As they walked back to camp, Scarletspirit explained Darkpaw's attitude. Sunblaze listened carefully, shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

"Seems like a real handful," he meowed finally, when Scarletspirit had finished.

Scarletspirit sighed again. "In a way. It's hard, because I feel bad, knowing that he must be suffering, but I can't help getting annoyed. He could at least _pretend_ he's listening to what I tell him."

Sunblaze licked her ear affectionately. "So you're stuck with the devil apprentice. Oh well, you'll have to make the best of it. Maybe your influence will do _Devil_paw some good." With a smile, Sunblaze slipped away.

"_Devil_paw needs to take some lessons from _Angel_paw," Scarletspirit grumbled to herself, staring over at Sootpaw who was carrying a sparrow to the elder's den.

"What's so special about her?" came a soft voice from Scarletspirit's side. Goldbrook padded up beside her, a pretty smile on her face. Scarletspirit sighed.

"Oh, nothing. Just that her brother needs some attitude lessons."

"Darkpaw? He's your apprentice, right? Got to say, I'm glad I didn't get one of those two. I'm hoping that Lionstar will let me mentor Pondkit when she's old enough."

"I bet he will. I could have a word with him, if you like."

Goldbrook's face lit up. "That would fantastic, hank you!"

Scarletspirit nodded and strode away, towards Lionstar's den.

"Lionstar?" she called softly into he dim depths of the den.

"Scarletspirit? Come in."

Scarletspirit trotted in, and found Lionstar, lying on his nest of moss, his head on his paws.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worry prickling along her pelt. Lionstar looked up, his eyes weary.

"Ambertail is expecting another litter," he murmured quietly, sighing.

"Oh. Don't be worried about that. I've come because Goldbrook was wondering if she might be able to mentor Pondkit when she's old enough. It couldn't hurt."

Lionstar lowered his head again. "Pondkit? Is that the grayish one in Dovewing's litter?"

Scarletspirit hesitated, and then mewed, "Yes. Ratkit and…"

"I know!" snapped Lionstar. "Bentkit. And my daughter is expecting, no?"

"Snakefang. Yes."

Lionstar twitched his whiskers, blinking. After a moment of silence, he hissed quietly, "Any idea who the father is? I would ask her myself, but I don't think she'd tell me."

Scarletspirit paused thinking. There were only two options. Eagletalon or Larchpelt, the rest of the toms didn't seem to like Snakefang. Eagletalon was too dignified. Besides, Larchpelt had seemed extra happy the past few days.

"Larchpelt," she replied.

Lionstar allowed a small smile to creep across his broad golden face.

"He's nice, I suppose. He'd better be. Anyway…sure, Goldbrook can mentor whomever she likes. She deserves it. Tell her that. Thank you, Scarletspirit."

Scarletspirit knew she was dismissed. She turned and scurried away, eager to give her friend the news.

"Goldbrook!" she called, hurrying toward the warrior's den.

The golden she-cat stepped out. Her eyebrows rose. "Yes? What is it, Scarletspirit? Is it Rainfoot? Or Rowanscar?" She frowned.

"No! Lionstar says you may have the pick whomever you would like to mentor. Pondkit is yours, as far as he is concerned."

Goldbrook smiled happily. "Thank you!" She dipped her head, a delighted smile on her face, and dashed to the nursery. Scarletspirit smiled at her retreating golden tail.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Scarletspirit woke early the next morning, accompanying the sun as it rose above the trees. Bluefall was sharing tongues with Eagletalon beside the log, and Dovewing sat watching her kits as they pranced about in the misty morning air.

"Good morning, Dovewing!" Scarletspirit called, striding over. The creamy-furred queen looked up, her ears swiveling forward.

"To you to, Scarletspirit," she replied, nodding to the deputy.

"How are the kits?" Scarletspirit asked, sitting down beside the queen. Dovewing glanced fondly at Ratkit, who was crouched beside her brother Bentkit, her rear end up in the air, wiggling.

"They're doing wonderfully. No sickness, and no signs of other issues. They're all very strong."

"I'm glad," purred Scarletspirit, giving Dovewing a quick lick on her ear.

Dovewing looked up. "I heard you talking to Goldbrook about Pondkit. What's going on?"

"Oh! Goldbrook was asking me if she could mentor Pondkit when she's old enough," mewed Scarletspirit, gesturing at the pale gray she-kit, bouncing around on the damp earth.

"Hm. That would be a perfect fit. Goldbrook's made friends with her already. Thank you for telling me. I was wondering if Goldbrook was telling you about how awful Pondkit was."

Scarletspirit laughed. "Certainly not."

"Good."

The two she-cats sat watching the kits for a moment, then Dovewing sighed, "I suppose they all need to be fed sooner or later. See you later, Scarletspirit. Nice talking with you."

Dovewing called to her kits and slipped back into the nursery. Scarletspirit watched her disappeared, and smiled as her kits scampered after her eagerly.

"It seems like a long time ago, doesn't it mother," came a deep mew from behind her. Scarletspirit turned to face Redpaw, who sat watching her calmly. Scarletspirit hesitated. The red tom had Sunblaze's deep, soothing voice.

"Yes, it does," she replied quietly, looking him up and down. Redpaw was a striking figure. He was big and imposing, with muscles rippling across his chest and in his legs. He had Sunblaze's deep amber eyes, and her bright red fur. His limbs were long and thick, with long, sharpened claws protruding from his paws.

"You've grown," Scarletspirit murmured, a hint of sorrow in her voice. Redpaw nodded.

"Yes. And changed."

"You're almost a warrior, Redpaw."

"I know."

Scarletspirit paused glancing at the ground. She looked up. "You were a kit once." Redpaw did not reply.

The two stared at each other for a long time – mother and son, apprentice and deputy, 'wise-beyond-years' and 'strong-of-character.' They were so alike, in mind, body and spirit, that one might think they were brother and sister.

"I have to go," meowed Redpaw finally, his voice rumbling quietly. "I have sun-high patrol." With that he rose to his paws and strode away with long, purposeful strides, his powerful muscles flowing smoothly beneath his crimson fur.

"He's changed, Scarletspirit."

Scarletspirit jumped around. It was as if Redpaw had spoken to her again.

"Sunblaze. His voice is like yours," she meowed.

Sunblaze smiled. "And his pelt like yours."

Scarletspirit grinned. "Come on, let's go hunt. I need to stretch my legs."


	21. The End

**Okay, decision made. The prophecy will continue on into the next book. I will have one more chapter from Scarletspirit's point of view (this one), and then begin the next book. The first chapter will be from Redpaw's point of view. But I'm not there yet.**

**Pinefur of DragonClan: **Right. I forgot. The next book will be from Redpaw, Stripepaw, Mistypaw, _and_ Pinepaw's point of views. My bad.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

"Scarletspirit, come here," Lionstar meowed. His voice was quiet, almost sad. Scarletspirit rose to her feet, her ruby coat dappled by sunlight. Lionstar sat at the foot of the Highledge, his expression unreadable.

"What is it?" she asked slowly, padding toward him. Her ears were pricked forward, listening.

"There is something I need to discuss with you."

Scarletspirit paused, her whiskers quivering. Lionstar's amber eyes were grave.

"Of course," she mewed, wary.

"About Stripepaw."

Scarletspirit drew in a long breath. The ground beneath her lurched, the motion almost throwing her off her feet. Her head spun, and she bit back a wave of nausea. "What happened?" she gasped quickly, her claws digging into the ground.

"Bluefall has reported that a scent trail of his led into ShadowClan territory. Mingled with it was the scent of a ShadowClan she-cat. Your son is seeing a cat from another Clan."

Scarletspirit exhaled slowly, frozen in place. She couldn't decide whether to be relieved or angry. Stripepaw was alive and uninjured, but he was breaking the warrior code.

"I understand, Lionstar," she mewed hoarsely, her heart slowly returning to its normal rhythm.

"He must be stopped, Scarletspirit. Because you were my apprentice, are my deputy, and are my friend, I will not punish Stripepaw now. But if this behavior continues, there will be consequences."

Scarletspirit nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Lionstar let out a long sigh. "I cannot bring myself to be angry, Scarletspirit, and it scares me. Stripepaw is deliberately disregarding the warrior code, and yet I feel no resentment against him. It is love that drives him, as it was love that drove Cardinalbelly out of her Clan. And how can I discipline an apprentice, when I too have fallen in love?" Lionstar blinked at her once, then slipped away, into the shadows of his den.

Scarletspirit stood beneath the Highledge for a long moment. She wasn't really thinking, just staring at nothing, until Sunblaze appeared at her side.

"So he told you too," the golden tom mewed softly.

Scarletspirit nodded, her sapphire eyes blank.

"I have to say, there's not much I can bring myself to do about it. I know I couldn't change Stripepaw's ways even if I tied him to a rock."

Scarletspirit nodded again, still not moving.

"It's a funny feeling, actually. I remember when we were apprentices and I was head-over-heels in love with you. Seems like yesterday. Now my son is head-over-heels in love with someone else. As it happens, I don't care who it is. I was so happy, Scarletspirit. I just want to see Stripepaw happy too."

With an affectionate nuzzle, Sunblaze strode away, his pelt shimmering.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather here beneath the Highledge!" Lionstar's customary call rang out across the clearing. Scarletspirit emerged from the warrior's den, blinking away the sleep in her eyes.

"Great StarClan!" growled Sunblaze, appearing beside her. "I just feel asleep!"

Scarletspirit laughed, making her way to the center of the clearing. The cats of ThunderClan streamed from their dens all around her, murmuring excitedly. Scarletspirit could feel anticipation coursing through her veins as well. This was the day.

"We gather here to name three new warriors!" yowled Lionstar. "And three new apprentices."

The Clan was silent, waiting with baited breath.

"Pinepaw, please step forward!"

The tabby tom rose to his paws and padded to the base of the Highledge. He was thin and long-legged, with glittering green eyes. Scarletspirit clenched her teeth, staying as still as possible.

"Pinepaw, you have trained hard with your mentor to earn your warrior name. From this day on, you shall be known as Pinenose. May you serve your Clan well. I commend you to StarClan as a warrior in your turn."

"Pinenose! Pinenose!" cried Scarletspirit, gazing at her son fondly. The tabby warrior stood tall and proud as Lionstar bent to rest his great golden head on Pinenose's shoulder.

"Stripepaw, please step forward." The striped tom streaked to the front of the crowd, his handsome coat ruffled.

"Stripepaw, your energy has made you an excellent apprentice, and I am sure that it will continue to make you an excellent warrior in the future. From this day on, you shall be known as Stripethroat. May you serve your Clan well. I commend you to StarClan as a warrior in your turn."

Again, ThunderClan chanted the name of the new warrior. Stripethroat smiled widely and dipped his head to the Clan. Lionstar bent and rested his head on the warrior's shoulder, and Stripethroat backed into the crowd once more.

"Redpaw, please step forward."

Scarletspirit flexed her claws. Redpaw stepped majestically out in front of Lionstar, his coat rippling. He turned once to look back at the Clan, as if reassuring them that he was as strong as they needed him to be as a warrior. His amber eyes were alight with flame.

"Redpaw, you are a strong cat. The blood of the great Firestar flows thickly in your veins. From this day on, you shall be known as Redstorm. May you serve your Clan well. I commend you to StarClan as a warrior in your turn."

Lionstar bent and laid his head on Redstorm's shoulder lightly. The great red tom dipped his head to his leader, and then flowed back into the crowd. Just for an instant, his shadow grew huge and terrifying, and as he disappeared, Scarletspirit could hear the roar of a lion ringing in her ears. She shivered. Redstorm had a grand future ahead of him.

The rest of the ceremony went past like a blur. Pondkit, Ratkit, and Bentkit were apprenticed, and Lionstar passed on the instructions to the new warriors for their vigil.

After the ceremony, Scarletspirit made her way to the medicine cats' den. Mistypaw sat inside, sorting through herbs intently.

"Were you at the ceremony?" mewed Scarletspirit, padding into the dim cave. Mistypaw looked up, her eyes clear and wide.

"Yes. It was amazing. Redstorm looks like a leader already." Mistypaw blinked, as if remembering the ceremony. Scarletspirit sat down beside her.

"I just wanted to make sure that you don't feel left out. Your brothers are warriors now, and you are not."

Mistypaw stopped sorting herbs and sighed. "I'm very happy for them, of course. I loved, er, _love_ my brothers very much. It is a little hard though. I sometimes wish that I could be with them, learning how to fight and hunting for the Clan. But then Fadedpelt comes in asking for something, and I remember that this is exactly where I want be, helping cats that need my skills as a medicine cat. I understand that I have much more to learn from Bloomfrost, more than any of my brothers could learn from their mentors, and I don't really mind."

Scarletspirit nodded, pride for her daughter welling up in her throat.

"Well that's good. I'm glad," meowed Scarletspirit, fighting to keep her voice steady. Mistypaw flashed a brief smile.

"I really do love this, mother," mewed the pretty silver she-cat softly, gently rubbing her nose against her mother's cheek. "Really."

Scarletspirit purred warmly, then rose to her paws and slipped away. She padded through the night air toward the warrior's den. A moment before she slid inside, she turned to look back at the clearing. Stripethroat, Pinenose, and Redstorm sat beside each other in the center of camp, all of their heads turned towards the stars.

Stripethroat's white fur glowed in the dim moonlight, like a fallen star. Pinepaw's bright green eyes were like emeralds, ablaze in the darkness. And Redstorm sat with is paws curled beneath him, his great head held proud above his shoulders.

All of a sudden, Scarletspirit could no longer see the sky, or the grass beneath her, and she knew that she was in the hollow of Silverpelt. Only, she was not alone. Redstorm stood beside her, his powerful shoulders rigid. He glanced across at her and dipped his head, but said nothing. Soon, stars appeared above them, and they clustered together to form the shape of a cat. The creature descended gracefully to stand before them.

"Firestar," Scarletspirit meowed, awed. The great leader nodded.

"I have come to greet you Scarletspirit, and you Redstorm, and to warn you of coming danger."

The figure spun, and Firestar's image disappeared, to give way to a new landscape, this one of barren trees and vast, deserted plains. Redstorm lashed his tail, but said nothing.

_"In the darkness there is fear, and before the red dawn, when light may shine, all must be brave,"_ came the hiss of many voices. Scarletspirit looked wildly around, but there was nothing.

Suddenly, like a gust of wind, a wave of shadow-furred cats came crashing through the dry undergrowth, and an earsplitting yowl rent the night air.

Redstorm immediately jumped into action and hurled himself at one of the shadow cats. The cat screamed with fury and raked its black claws across Redstorm's face. The warrior stumbled, blood streaming from a gash across his brow.

And just as soon as they had appeared, the cats were gone; leaving Redstorm sprawled on the ground in their wake.

Scarletspirit sprang forward, fear clawing at her belly. Redstorm had to be alive! He couldn't die in Silverpelt, could he? She raced towards his body, but came to a shuddering stop as she noticed another cat standing over Redstorm's stiff form. At first she thought it was one of the shadow-cats, left behind to finish him off. But the cat looked up, and let out an agonized wail, as if keening for the death of a beloved friend. Scarletspirit jerked forward again, and sprinted to Redstorm's unmoving body.

"There was nothing I could do," moaned the black cat, bent over the red warrior's body. Suddenly the cat looked up, and mewed, "I was afraid."

Scarletspirit tried to open her mouth, tried to yowl at the black cat, tried to reach for her son's body, but all around her the land was spinning, and she was falling, falling…but before she lost sight of everything around her, her gaze locked with that of the black cat.

His eyes were icy blue.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**MAJOR cliffie! Muahahahahaha! You probably have figured it out, unless you weren't paying attention. Anyhow…end of Book One! Yay! In case you were wondering, Redstorm obviously isn't dead. **_**Obviously.**_** He **_**is**_** practically the main character, anyway. So…on to the next book. Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**-Darkstorm Mistystar's Legacy**


End file.
